Sobreviviendo Por Si Solos
by Secretive Wren 857
Summary: Era una simple mision: Todo lo que el equipo Fantasma tenia que hacer era entregar suplementos a los suburvios en un planeta muy raro y muy frio, pero la nave "Espectro" habia sido saboteada, dejando caer a la tripulacion en diferentes lugares. Ahora, ellos deberan buscar una forma de sobrevivir, y realizaran que son algo mas que una tripulacion comun (esta historia no afecta...)
1. Chapter 1

**Sobreviviendo por si solos.**

 **Cap.1**

La nave el _Fantasma_ se encontraba aterrizado en el planeta de Lothal, con su tripulacion durmiendo.

De pronto, un extrano aparecio de la nada y se acerco a la nave. La observo en silencio y se acerco sigilosamente… Talvez un ladron. El _ladron_ se acerco a la plataforma, pero envez de entrar a la nave, subio al techo de esta y se acerco al _Espectro._ Saco una llave y comenzo a aflojar los tornillos de las alas y del suelo, despues, quito parte del aceite, dejandolo casi vacio. Limpio su rastro y se fue.

A la manana siguiente…

 **PDV de Ezra.**

Desperte algo mas temprano y quede mirando al techo. No habia podido dormir muy bien esa noche, unos ruidos extranos me habian despertado… Esto no me gusta. Tenia la sospecha de que Chopper o Zeb pusieron una trampa para hacer una broma…  
Me levante con cuidado y abri la puerta, alejandome de esta en cuanto la abri. Como no cayo nada, cruze la puerta algo mas confiado, pero no me relaje. Me dirigui a la cocina, abri la puerta y me aleje de esta. Mi maestro me vio y me miro como si me estuviera volviendo loco.

"Que sucede?" me pregunto.

"Creo que Zeb o Chopper, o los 2, pusieron una trampa en la noche" le dije.

"Escuche eso!" dijo Zeb.

"Que te hace pensar eso?" pregunto Hera.

"Ayer en la noche escuche ruidos muy extranos" conteste.

"Pues Chopper no pudo haber sido porque estuvo molestandome toda la noche" dijo Sabine mirando a Chopper algo molesta.

"Y Zeb no izo nada" dijo Kanan.

"Como lo sabes?" pregunte.

"Se escuchan sus ronquidos hasta mi cabina" contesto mi maestro.

Todos reimos a eso excepto por Zeb.

"Y que escuchaste nino?" pregunto el Lasat en tono burlon.

"Como si estuvieran moviendo, golpeando y quitando algo" conteste.

"Bueno, yo no te creo… despues de lo que nos dijiste de las alucinaciones que tenias…" dijo Zeb.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio a eso. Me dolia recordar lo que habia pasado hace unos meses atras, y mas que me recordaran de mis alucinaciones.

"Zeb…" trato de detenerlo Sabine.

"No Sabine, Zeb esta diciendo la verdad, digo, porque tendrian que confiar en un loco?" pregunte amargadamente mientras me salia de la cocina y me diriguia a mi cabina.

Me encerre en el cuarto y me escondi en la ventila, cerre la rendija y me quede ahi, hasta que escuche a Hera gritar a lo lejos, junto con Kanan y Sabine.

"GARRAZEB ORRELIOS!" dijo la Twi'lek.

"Hay porfavor Hera, no es mi culpa que el nino no pueda soportar una broma!" se defendio el Lasat.

"PROMETIMOS QUE NO MENCIONARIAMOS NADA SOBRE LO QUE PASO HACE MESES ATRAS!" dijo la artista.

"MIRA, SE BURLAN DE MI Y YO NO PUEDO BURLARME DE LOS DEMAS! NO ME PARECE JUSTO!" grito Zeb.

"BASTA YA!" los detuvo Kanan "Zeb, ve a disculparte con el nino, Sabine, Hera, basta, Ezra, tambien disculpate con Zeb!"

Escuche como los pasos de Zeb se acercaban aqui, asi que cerre la puerta con la Fuerza y lo escuche gritar:

"LO SIENTO!" grito con enojo Zeb.

"YO IGUAL!" le grite aun enojado.

El gruno, golpeo la puerta y se fue, eso no habia sido una disculpa. Yo no lo perdonaria hasta que el se disculpara bien.

 **PDV de Hera.**

Y asi se empieza otra agradable manana en el Fantasma, pense amargadamente.

Me molestaba que Zeb hubiera traido el tema de las alucinaciones de Ezra. Era muy molesto y a pesar de todo, habia sido por nuestra culpa que el nino hubiera tenido esas alucinaciones cuando lo dejamos… Decidi dejar ese tema atras y distraerme con otra cosa.

Me dirigui a la cabina del copiloto y comenze a pensar con que distraerme, hasta que escuche que Chopper venia y me decia algo, acompanado de Kanan, Sabine, Ezra y Zeb.

" _Una llamada de auxilio"_ entendi a el astromecanico.

"Que, de quien?" pregunte.

" _De el planeta Ririnina"_ respondio Chop.

Al escuchar el nombre de Ririnina me dio un escalofrio. Era uno de los planetas mas frios del borde exterior… Pero si esas personas necesitaban nuestra ayuda, mas vale ayudarlos.

"Transmitela Chop" ordene.

Chopper obedecio y comenzo:

"Hola, soy el comandante Tarek. Solicitamos ayuda urgentemente" pidio el comandante.

"Que sucede?" pregunte.

" _En todo el planeta todo nuestro ganado a muerto gracias a las heladas. Sin el Ganado no tenemos comida ni / o abrigos, necesitamos su ayuda"_ suplico.

Mire a los demas buscando aprovacion.

"Opino que hay que salvarlos" dijo Sabine.

"Si el comandante Sato acepta…" dije.

"Chop, contactalo" ordeno Kanan.

El droide gruno pero acepto y llamo al comandante.

Kanan explico lo sucedido a Sato y el comandante acepto.

"Bien, envien sus coordenadas" dije al comandante Tarek.

"Gracias" agradecio Tarek mientras terminaba la transmission.

"Bien, preparense" ordeno Kanan.

Hola rebeldes

 **Nuueevvaa historia!  
**

 **Yey!**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el 1er capitulo de "Sobreviviendo", y se que el principio no esta tan interesante… pero se pondra mejor.**

 **Por cierto, en el traductor pongan que significa: Ririnina. Traduscanlo del Malgache al Espanol.**

 **Chao rebeldes!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

* * *

 **PDV de Zeb.**

* * *

Kanan nos ordeno que nos prepararamos para la mision, pero yo solamente necesitaba mi rifle-bo, eso era todo. A, se me olvidava, el nino se habia encerrado en nuestra cabina!

No entendia porque se sentia asi, digo, se la pasa quejandose de mi mal olor, mis ronquidos y mi tamano, me burlo yo y se enoja completamente…

Estaba bastante enojado, pero debia disimularlo o Hera me asignaria una mision separada con el nino, y estar con el nino era lo menos que queria hacer.

Llege a mi cabina, y para mi sorpresa, estaba abierta. Entre y comenze a buscar mi rifle-bo. Despues de un rato, lo encontre debajo de la cama, pero habia un problema: Mi rifle estaba pegosteoso. Camine hacia atras pero resvale con algo.

Vi que el suelo estaba cubierto de un liquido resvalozo… Aceite? O no, no, no… Mi rifle.

Agarre mi arma y vi que estaba llena de aceite tambien. Debio de ser el nino… Agh!

Estaba tan enojado que golpee la pared, hasta que escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta, la abri y vi a Ezra.

"Oye Zeb…" dijo el nino, pero estaba demasiado enojado con el que no lo quize escuchar, asi que lo levante del suelo y lo lanze hacia la pared del pasillo, dejandolo chocar con esta.

* * *

 **P** **DV de Ezra. (Hace unos minutos)**

* * *

Despues de que Kanan nos ordeno que nos prepararamos, decidi ir a ayudar a Sabine, ya que yo ya tenia todo lo que necesitaba para la mision.

"Hola Sabine" la salude a travez de la puerta, pidiendo permiso para pasar.

"Adelante" indico la arista.

Entre y vi a Sabine fabricando algo.

"Que haces?" pregunte agarrando un frasco lleno de un liquido rojo.

"Cuidado!" me detuvo la chica quitandome el frasco "Estoy haciendo mis bombas de pintura"

"Wow! Tu las haces? Como?" pregunte con curiosidad.

"Lleva mucha quimica aburrida… Pero al final es divertido. Ven, si quieres ayudame" me invito.

Yo asenti y comenze a seguir sus instrucciones.

"Ezra, deberias disculparte con Zeb" me aconsejo Sabine despues de un rato.

"Que? Porque?" pregunte confundido.

"Mira Ezra, para comenzar, nosotros empezamos a burlarnos de el, era obio que Zeb tratara de defenderse… No creo que lo que dijo aya sido correcto, pero el tiene un punto" explico.

Me quede en mis pensamientos. Sabine tenia razon, Zeb solo trato de defenderse… Debia de disculparme con el antes de esta mision.

Estaba a el paso final cuando… BOOM!

Sin querer puse una gota de mas a la bomba, asi que exploto, llenando a Sabine y a mi de pintura rosa.

Crei que se enojaria conmigo y que me diria que me largara, pero para mi sorpresa, ella rio.

"Solo mirate!" me dijo la Mandaloriana entre risas pasandome un espejo.

Observe el espejo y vi a lo que se referia: Mi cabello se habia levantado (como si me hubieran electrocutado) y tenia manchas rosas. No pude evitarlo y comenze a reir. Me veia ridiculo.

"A si? Mirate a ti!" le dije dandole el espejo.

La artista agarro el espejo y vio de que hablaba: Su cabello igual se habia levantado.

"A si? Toma esto!" me dijo Sabine mientras me pintaba con naranja despues de reirse un poco.

"Hey!" dije mientras reia y la pintaba.

Comenzamos a pintarnos mientras reiamos hasta que Kanan llego, y sin querer lo manche de pintura morada.

"Ups…" dije con temor.

"Ezra!" me dijo mi maestro acercandose a mi con enojo y… Me pinto una linea azul a travez de mi cara mientras mi maestro sonreia.

"Hey!" dije otra vez.

Comenzamos a pintarnos los unos a los otros mientras reiamos. Era una Guerra de pintura.

"Enserio, creo que deberian despintarse. Y ahora si, preparense" dijo Kanan despues de jugar un rato.

Me dirigui al bano y me lave. Cuando ya no tenia nada de pintura, me puse a pensar.

Zeb merecia una disculpa de mi parte, no era justo… Sali del bano y me dirigui a mi cabina.

La encontre cerrada, asi que toque la puerta.

"Oye Zeb…" dije, pero no me dio tiempo de terminar, ya que el Lasat salio de la cabina, me levanto del suelo y me lanzo atravez del pasillo, dejandome chocar con la pared.

Solte un quejido de dolor al chocar con la pared, y todos alertados, salieron de sus cabinas.

"Ezra!" dijo Sabine al verme en el suelo.

La chica corrio hacia mi y me pregunto:

"Estas bien?" pregunto la artista dandome la mano.

"Si…" le dije mientras me levantaba.

"Que sucedio?" me pregunto Hera preocupada.

"Nada" menti. Obiamente mi mentira no sirvio para nada porque se me quedaron viendo incredulos, pero Chopper salio y les mostro una grabacion de Zeb lanzandome a la pared.

"GARRAZEB ORRELIOS!" grito Hera furiosa.

Zeb salio de la cabina de mal humor.

"Te quiero ver en el centro de control en 5 minutos!" ordeno la Twi'lek. "Sabine, recoge los suplementos, la flota te espera"

"Psst" me dijo Sabine, indicandome que fuera con ella.

Yo la segui para salir del fuego que estaba a punto de empezar.

* * *

 **PDV de Zeb.**

* * *

Despues de unos largos 5 minutos, me dirigui a el centro de control para hablar con Hera. Cuando llegue, Hera y Kanan me esperaban sentados en sus lugares.

Kanan me indico que me sentara y lo obedeci.

"Y bien? Te importaria decirnos porque lanzaste a mi padawan por el pasillo?" pregunto Kanan.

"Agh! El nino lleno toda la habitacion de aceite, incluyendo mi rifle-bo!" explique tratando de mantener la calma.

"Cuando viste el aceite?" pregunto Hera.

"Despues de que Kanan nos odreno que fueramos a prepararnos, fui a la habitacion. No encontraba mi rifle y cuando lo encontre estaba resbaloso, camine hacia atras y cai…" explique "Debio de haber puesto el aceite mientras buscaba mi rifle"

Kanan sacudio su cabeza "No, el nino estuvo en la cabina de Sabine"

"Y ademas, de donde sacaria el aceite?" pregunto Hera.

Yo gruni. Tenian un punto, pero era el unico que parecia tener un motivo para hacerme una broma…

De pronto, aparecio Sabine.

"Emm, ya recogimos los suplementos y estan abordo del Espectro, nos vamos?" pregunto la artista.

"En seguida Sabine" dijo Kanan "Hablaremos luego" me dijo el Jedi.

Yo asenti con la cabeza mientras me diriguia al Espectro.

 **Nota de autora:**

 **No!**

 **Zeb y Ezra peleando…**

 **Peleas tipicas de hermanos… jejeje.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado el 2do capitulo…**

 **Hera 12 rebel – Me alegro que te haya gustado :D**

 **Coral . iturbe – Sip… vaya, ademas de Batman eres visionaria… jejeje**

 **Chica Armada – Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado.**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

* * *

 **PDV de Kanan.**

* * *

Todos subimos al Espectro y nos sentamos.

"Segura que quieres dejar el Fantasma con Rex?" le pregunte a Hera algo desconfiado.

"Si. Y no te preocupes, Ahsoka estara ahi, cuidando la nave" me aseguro.

No me gustaba la idea de que Rex cuidara la nave, pero confiaba en Hera, y si ella confia en el, debia de aprender de hacer lo mismo.

Subimos a la nave y saltamos al hyperespacio.

El viaje a Ririnina fue muy silencioso gracias a la pelea de Zeb y Ezra.

Entendia como se sentia Zeb, y tenia razon por una parte. Casi siempre defendiamos a Ezra… Pero ese no era motivo para que lo lanzara hacia la pared del pasillo.

Pronto llegamos al lado de un planeta que se veia como una mezcla de blanco y azul. Era el planeta nevado Ririnina.

Todos teniamos nuevos atuendos: Yo llevaba doble sueter y una bufanda verde. Zeb llevaba su traje de siempre, pero debajo de este tenia un sueter blanco y tenia unos pantalones largos. Ezra se habia puesto una camiseta negra de manga larga debajo de su chaleco naranja y unas botas algo mas largas. Sabine habia cambiado completamente: Se habia puesto una armadura completamente rosa neon y se habia puesto una camiseta de manga negra debajo de esta. Hera solo se habia puesto un sueter debajo.

Mientras nos acercabamos al planeta, senti algo raro… mmm…

Nos fuimos acercando cada vez mas, y un sentimiento de desconfianza me recorrio.

Voltee a ver a Ezra para ver si el tambien lo habia sentido, y no me tranquilizo para nada cuando el me volteo a ver con una expression de miedo. De pronto, una pequena alarma sono.

"Que?!" dijo Hera mirando los controles.

"Que sucede?" pregunto Zeb.

"Se acabo el combustible!" contesto la Twi'lek.

La nave iba perdiendo altitud y daba piruetas mortales…

"Ezra, concentrate en la nave!" le dije.

Mi padawan asintio, y comenze a imaginarme a el Espectro aterrizando sano y salvo en el planeta… Pero el mundo tenia otros planes.

De pronto, la parte del suelo en donde mi padawan se encontraba se cayo…

"EZRA!" grite tratando de alcanzarlo, pero era demasiado tarde, Ezra ya habia caido.

El ala derecha del Espectro comenzo a aflojarse mientras cada vez perdiamos mas y mas altitud… Chocamos con algo y la puerta se abrio, dejando a Sabine caer.

"NOOOO!" grite tratando de alcanzarla.

Despues, la nave golpeo algo del lado izquierdo, haciendo que Zeb se resbalara y cayera tambien.

"ZEB!" gritamos Hera y yo al unisono.

La mire tristemente y ella me devolvio la mirada. Posiblemente moririamos en la caida… Sin dudar, me acerque a la piloto y la bese en los labio, ella me devolvio el beso y me susurro:

"Te amo" me susurro la Twi'lek.

"Y yo…" estaba apunto de contestarle cuando de pronto, el espectro golpeo algo, ahora dejandome a mi caer.

"KANAN!" grito Hera mientras yo caia al vacio.

 **Hola rebeldes.**

 **0.o**

…

 **No tengo idea de que decir…**

 **Chica Armada – Este es solo el comienzo…**

 **Hera 12 Rebel – Si, pelean muchisimo.**

 **Otaku Rebel – Me alegra que haya calmado tu ansiedad… jejeje**

 **Saraha Sting – Ese era el punto.**

 **Bye rebeldes…**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4

* * *

 **PDV de Ezra (Antes de la caida)**

* * *

Estabamos en el _Espectro_ cuando comenze a sentir algo muy raro… Era un sentimiento de desconfianza. Desde que subi a la nave senti algo muy extrano, pero parecia que mientras mas nos acercabamos al planeta, el sentimiento de desconfianza crecia. De pronto, vi algo que de verdad me asusto: El ala de la nave se habia aflojado.

Voltee a ver a mi maestro y me sorprendio que el me miro a ver el mismo tiempo, de pronto, Hera grito:

"Que?!" dijo la piloto desesperada.

"Que sucede?" pregunto Zeb.

"Se acabo el combustible!" contesto Hera, mientras la nave caia en picada.

"Ezra concentrate en la nave!" me ordeno mi maestro.

No podia concentrarme, estaba muy nervioso… Y el sentimiento de desconfianza aumento exageradamente cuando senti que estaba cayendo… Pero no era un sentimiento, estaba cayendo!

Grite mientras caia y vi como mi maestro y Zeb trataban de alcanzarme, pero yo ya habia caido.

Vi asustado como la nave seguia cayendo incapaz de mantener control mientras sacaba humo… Pero lo que vi no era nada comparado con lo que me iba a pasar a mi.

Pinos. Debajo de mi habia pinos con puntas muy filosas. Vi aterrorizado como caia y caia a lo que seria mi muerte. Almenos esperaba que me recordaran como un rebelde y alguien que trato de hacer una diferencia envez de una rata de Loth. Esperaba que mi equipo se salvara y que estubieran reunidos… Pero de pronto vi una figura rosa caer a la distancia, muy lejos de mi, pero esos colores llamativos y coloridos eran inigualables: Sabine.

 _No, no, no! Se tiene que salvar!_ Pense.

No podia morir aun. Tenia que ayudar a mi equipo. De pronto se me ocurrio una forma. Me concentre en la Fuerza para que una almohada de nieve se formara debajo de Sabine, de Zeb,y de los demas. Luego pense en una forma para salvarme:

Podria sujetarme de las ramas de uno de los pinos y almenos bajar escalando. Para mi suerte, no me pude sujetar muy bien.

Cuando choque con el pino choque con muchas ramas, golpeandome en la cabeza y raspandome las piernas y los brazos, hasta que en una rama se atoro parte de mi chaleco, dejandome colgado. Pude ver con temor como la rama estaba apunto de romperse.

"No, no, no, no!" pedi desesperadamente. Se escucho un crack y cai.

Las ramas siguieron golpeandome hasta que cai en el suelo.

Solte un quejido de dolor al ver mi pierna: Estaba sangrando.

Rezaba porque mi equipo estuviera sano y salvo y que hubiera sobrevivido a la caida. Que todos estubieran bien, que porfavor estubieran vivos.

No podia correr, asi que no tenia mas opcion de esperar ahi, ademas estaba cansado por haberme excedido don la Fuerza.

Agarre mi comunicador y… estaba roto.

 _Perfecto!_ Pense. Talvez con la Fuerza podria encontrar a los demas…

Me hubiera gustado no haberla usado, ya que solo senti frio y mucho, pero mucho dolor… Pero seguian vivos!

"Y mi mochila?!" pregunte a nadie en particular al realizar que habia perdido mi mochila.

Mi mochila tenia comida, creditos, agua, un explosivo que Sabine me habia dado, la foto de mi hermano Brais, el disco de la foto de mis padres, otro abrigo y un encendedor… y no la tenia.

"Este dia podria empeorar?!" pregunte en voz alta.

Yen ese momento, comenzo una tormenta de nieve. Hacia un frio horrible que me congelo.

Me sente debajo del arbol y mire alrededor. Solo habia arboles y arboles, no habia nada mas. No sabia cual camino era el correcto… Estaba perdido.

"Kanan, donde estas?" pregunte mientras abrazaba mis piernas…

Estaba tan debil y cansado que involuntariamente, cai en un sueno profundo.

 **Hola rebeldes!**

 **El proximo capitulo sera del punto de vista de cada uno de los miembros de la tripulacion para que se hagan una idea de saber en donde cayeron y si sobreviven… Muajajaja!**

 **Otaku rebel – Tranquila rebelde, todo saldra bien.**

 **Chica Armada – Me alegra que te guste la historia, y para lo del traductor, si, me gusta usarlo, asi encuentro nuevas palabras y no tengo que salir con eso de "Tuyitran" o "Ramblek" o "Ableyon" jejeje…**

 **Saraha Sting – Emm… No tarde mucho, verdad?**

 **Guest – No prometo nada…**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

* * *

 **PDV de Sabine (durante la caida)**

* * *

"EZRA!" grito Kanan.

Yo lo voltee a ver desconcentrada cuando vi lo que habia pasado: Ezra habia caido de la nave.

 _NO! EZRA!_ Pense tristemente mientras veia a el nino caer.

Todo paso demasiado rapido. De pronto, vi como el Espectro golpeaba una Montana, dejandome caer.

Pude escuchar como Kanan gritaba y pude ver como Zeb trataba de atraparme, pero todo fue en vano. Yo ya estaba cayendo. Vi como la nave seguia cayendo en picada mientras yo caia a lo que era el vacio. Todo estaba demasiado blanco, no podia ver casi nada. No sabia si habia una forma de salvarme, pero sinceramente no la encontraba… De pronto pude alcanzar a ver lo que era el suelo, y vi como la nieve parecia hacer un monte para atraparme, casi como magia…

Cai en el gran monte de nieve y rode sin control hacia el suelo. Cuando ya estaba completamente en el suelo, me quede ahi. Me dolia todo el cuerpo y no tenia fuerzas para levantarme… Decidi que no me podia quedar ahi. Me levante y mire a mi alrededor, pero una tormenta de nieve comenzo, creando una ventana de nieve. Comenze a caminar sin rumbo hasta que encontre una montana. Con suerte, encontraria una cueva ahi.

Camine hacia la montana y vi que habia una pequena cueva, parecia deshabitada, y ademas, necesitaba refugiarme de la tormenta. Encendi mi linterna (almenos funcionaba) y entre. Decidi apagarla y quedarme sentada cerca de la entrada. Como no tenia otro abrigo, abraze mis brazos y comenze a frotarlos rapidamente. Tenia demasiado frio, a tal punto que era insoportable. Esperaba que los demas estuvieran vivos…

* * *

 **PDV de Zeb (durante la caida)**

* * *

Sabine cayo del Fantasma al chocar con la montana. No, no, no…

De pronto la nave se sacudio y golpeo algo del lado izquierdo, dejandome a mi caer.

Pude escuchar como Hera y Kanan gritaban mi nombre, ademas pude sentir como el viento parecia que me recogia… Kanan. El estaba tratando de ayudarme… Segui cayendo, pero encontre un monton de nieve bajo mio que suavizo mi caida.

No sabia cual era el norte, o el sur, no tenia idea de en donde me encontraba, pero vi algo que parecia ser una casa hecha de hielo. Camine hacia esta y toque la puerta. Al ver que nadie la abria, decidi esperar afuera, no queria entrar a una casa sin permiso… Pero el frio era tan insoportable que entre sin importarme que eso era sin permiso.

* * *

 **PDV de Kanan (durante la caida)**

* * *

Antes de que pudiera decirle a Hera lo que realmente sentia por ella, cai de la nave precipitandome a lo que seria mi muerte, pero para mi sorpresa, cai en un monte de nieve al lado de un lago congelado. Me levante y me sacudi, cuando vi algo que me asusto: El Espectro estaba apunto de chocar con lo que parecia ser una montana.

"HERA!" grite desesperado al ver que nadie salia de ahi.

Vi horrorizado como la nave chocaba con la montana, sacando demasiado humo.

"NO!" grite desesperado.

* * *

 **PDV de Hera (durante la caida)**

* * *

Kanan cayo de la nave dejandome con Chopper. Era el fin, el fin de mi vida y la de los demas… No podia creer el poco tiempo en que estuvimos juntos, parecia ayer cuando habia encontrado a Kanan y habiamos formado sin pensar una chispa a la rebelion, parecia ayer que igual, sin pensar, habiamos formado una familia. Siempre me habia visto como si yo fuera la madre, Kanan el padre, Zeb, Sabine y Ezra eran mis hijos, y Chopper, de alguna forma, una mascota muy molesta. Parecio como si toda mi vida estubiera pasando delante mis ojos. Estaba tan distraida que no me di cuenta que el Espectro estaba apunto de chocar con la montana…

Chopper estaba justo encima de una parte floja del suelo de la nave…

Me levante de mi asiento y me pare al lado de Chopper…

Cai junto con Chop en un montoncito de nieve, y vi tristemente como mi nave chocaba con una montana mas adelante, causando una gran explosion…

 **Hola Rebeldes.**

 **Mmm… Misterioso… Dun, dun, duuuuuuuun!**

 **Saraha Sting – Cuando lei lo que te paso, me senti culpable, es una de las razones por las que publique tan rapido, espero que te mejores.**

 **Otaku Rebel – Ahora estas maaaas tranquila?**


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.6

* * *

 **PDV de Kanan.**

* * *

"NO!" grite desesperadamente mientras veia como la nave explotaba.

Aunque estaba del otro lado del lago congelado, comenze a correr lo mas rapido que pude hacia la montana. Hera debia de estar viva, tenia que estar viva…

Me cai muchas veces, pero ignore mi dolor y segui corriendo hacia donde la nave se encontraba, pero la explosion parecio haber causado efecto en el hielo, porque este se comenzo a romper.

Corri lo mas rapido que pude hacia la nave, pero el lago era muy ancho, y apena podia ver la nave…

De pronto pise en un lugar algo debil y cai al agua.

Cai muy profundo. El agua me helaba la sangre y diminuia mi posibilidad de respirar.

Senti como si mis pulmones se llenaran de agua helada y parecian que estaban a punto de explotar. Trate de ir a la superficie, pero un bloque de hielo cayo justo a mi lado, creando una corriente que me empujo hacia las profundidades.

Ya no iba a tener la oportunidad de salir y el agua helada solo me hacia querer una cosa: Solo queria ahogarme, ahogarme y morir.

De repente, una imagen llego a mi mente, no era una vision, solo una imagen: Mi padawan, perdido en un bosque, solo y con frio.

Mi padawan me necesitaba, debia de encontrarlo, asi que comenze a nadar hacia la superficie. Finalmente lo logre.

Comenze a nadar hacia la orilla, y cuando Sali del agua comenze a expulsar chorros y chorros de agua por mi boca.

Comenze a respirar pesadamente, y me di cuenta de que una ventisca habia comenzado. Justo lo que necesitaba. Me levante y abraze mir brazos. Habia perdido la bufanda que Hera me habia dado…

Hera…

HERA!

El miedo recorrio todo mi cuerpo y comenze a entrar en panico.

"HERA! HERA!" grite una y otra vez buscando su respuesta. Escale la parte por donde el Espectro habia chocado y busque a la Twi'lek por todo el lugar.

No habia nada, hasta que encontre las gafas de piloto de Hera. Ella nunca se quitaba esas gafas…

"No…" murmure con dolor mientras abrazaba las gafas y dejaba una lagrima resvalar por mi mejilla.

Ya nunca podria decirle lo que realmente sentia por ella…

Ya no habria nada mas de ella…

Esta mision ahora habia cambiado su proposito, debia encontrar a los demas…

De pronto, una voz debil resono en mi cabeza.

"Kanan, donde estas?" pregunto una voz. Aunque la voz era baja, era una voz sin igual, y solo yo sabia de quien era esa voz: Era de mi Ezra.

"Tranquilo Ezra, prometo encontrarte" dije a mi padawan a travez de la Fuerza.

 **Mientras tanto…**

* * *

 **PDV de Sabine.**

* * *

La tormenta iba aumentando a medida que el tiempo pasaba, y no tenia idea de cuando iba a acabar. Hacia mucho frio, demasiado frio. No tenia nisiquiera un encendedor para crear una fogata o algo que pudiera causar calor, ademas, mi brazo dolia horrible, asi que no lo podia mover mucho. De pronto, se escucho una explosion a lo lejos…

De repente, la nieve de la montana comenzo a bajar rapidamene acompanada de rocas. No tuve tiempo de salir, dejando que la nieve me encerrara en la cueva, dejandome sola en la oscuridad.

Comenze a toser gracias a el polvo que la abalancha habia levantado.

Encendi mi linterna y vi que la bateria ya estaba muy baja… Debia de salir de ahi, pero con un brazo herido, un frio insoportable y una linterna con poca bateria, mis posibilidades de sobrevivir eran muy escasas.

 **Mientras tanto...**

* * *

 **PD** **V de Zeb.**

* * *

El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, y yo no podia quedarme ahi esperando, debia de hacer algo para encontrar a mi equipo, pero con la tormenta no podia hacer mucho. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, un extrano olor lleno toda la habitacion. El aroma comenzo a aumentar, asi que me levante a ver que sucedia. Comenze a buscar de donde provenia el olor hasta que encontre una puerta cerrada con unas frases pegadas:

" _ **La curiosidad mato al Loth Cat"**_

Porque habria una puerta con esa escritura? Que era este lugar misterioso?

Decidi abrir la puerta, pero al momento de hacerlo, me quede paralizado al ver lo que tenia frente mis ojos: Esqueletos.

Habia esqueletos y sangre por todas partes.

Una parte de mi cuerpo me decia que corriera, que me alejara lo mas lejos posible de ese lugar y que comenzara a buscar a los demas… Pero entre a la pequena habitacion y camine hacia una mesa. Vi que habia unas cuantas fotos y unos papeles, pero me aterrorizo ver de quienes eran las fotos: Eran de nosotros.

Habia una foto de Chopper, Ezra, Sabine, Kanan, una mia, y una foto de Hera, pero la de Hera era diferente, tenia una X negra gigante atravez de esta… Que significaba?

De pronto vi un simbolo, un simbolo muy temido por todas partes, mas amenazador que el simbolo del Imperio: Un craneo con una X gigante.

Se hacian llamar "Zwarte schedels" y era una banda de criminales y asesinos, pero no eran como cazadores communes, ellos mataban por diversion… Y nosotros eramos el blanco.

De pronto el temor inundo mi cuerpo. Si habia una X's negra atravez de la foto de Hera…

No… No queria pensar en eso…

Pero habia una posibilidad de que no estuviera muerta… Solo capturada…

Sali de ahi a toda velocidad y me aleje del lugar. Tenia que encontrar a mi equipo, no me importaba que hiciera frio, yo debia encontrarlos… Antes de que ellos lo hicieran.

 **Nota de autora:**

 **0.o**

 **o.0**

 ***Explosion***

 **Esa fue mi cabeza…**

 **Chica. Sw – Jeje, me alegro de que te haya gustado, y en esta historia posiblemente veas mucho "Heran" o "Kananera" o como quieras llamarle.**

 **Otaku Rebel – Calma joven padawan, o cazarecompensas, piloto, resuelve misterios misteriosos…**

 **Chica Armada – El tiempo te dara las respuestas. (Enserio, voy a crear una foto mia con esas frases al lado, jejeje, voy a inspirar futuras generaciones).**

 **Guest – REVIVE! A espera, dijiste casi… me alegro de que no te haya dado un infarto jeje.**

 **Busquen en el traductor que significa "Zwarte schedels". Traduscanlo del holandes al espanol.**

 **Ven? Aprenden mas conmigo que en la clase de lenguajes… (Siii, eso no es verdad)**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap.7**

* * *

 **PDV de Chopper (Hace unas horas)**

* * *

Cai, y cai con Hera hacia el vacio, me acerque a ella y la Twi'lek me sujeto. Encendi mi propulsor y lentamente fui volviendo al suelo, pude ver como Hera veia tristemente el _Espectro_ chocar con la montana. De repente, mi propulsor comenzo a apagarse…

" _QUE?!"_ gruni mientras volviamos a caer.

Caimos y caimos hasta que llegamos al suelo. Habia caido algo alejado de Hera, y ella parecia estar herida. Debia ir a ayudarla, pero estaba atorado en la nieve y no podia salir. De pronto vi como 2 hombres vestidos de ropa negra se acercaban a Hera… Talvez demasiado. Me quede en silencio para no atraer su atencion, y vi como uno de ellos cargaba a Hera y la ponia en su espalda, y vi como uno de ellos pintaba algo en el suelo.

Cuando se fueron, vi el simbolo en el suelo, y me helo los circuitos lo que vi:

Zwarte schedels

No, no, no, no… HERA!

Comenze a seguir el rastro de las huellas, pero la nieve los borro cuando llegue a una montana gigante. Comenze a ver lo que parecia ser una entrada, pero habia muchas rocas y nieve bloqueandola…

* * *

 **PDV de Sabine.**

* * *

Mi pierna dolia mucho, y el frio no ayudaba en nada, sentia como si se hubiera congelado y era incapaz de moverse. De pronto, escuche unos quejidos, pero no eran quejidos normales, eran mas bien roboticos…

"Chopper?" me atrevi a preguntar.

" _Sabine?"_ le entendi al astromecanico.

Creo que fue una de las veces que senti mas felicidad por ver al droide.

"Chop, tienes que ayudarme a salir de aqui!" le pedi.

" _Como? Sabine, yo solo soy un droide, no hago milagros"_ me dijo Chopper mientras se quejaba.

Milagros…

Milagros…

Como no se me ocurrio antes?!

"Chopper, alejate de aqui, rapido!" ordene.

" _Porque?"_ pregunto Chop.

"Solo hazlo!" dije algo enojada. No tenia tiempo para su falta de obediencia… Creo que por eso me agradaba.

Pude escuchar como Chopper grunia pero se alejaba. Me levante de donde estaba y me aleje de la entrada. Cuando estube pegada a la pared, lanze el explosivo, vi como la nieve se apartaba por un momento, asi que tome vuelo y corri. Corri lo mas rapido posible y salte antes de que la nieve volviera a caer, pero cai muy cerca de la entrada y para mi suerte, una roca cayo en mi pierna.

Gemi de dolor y pude ver como Chopper se acercaba hacia mi lo mas rapido posible. Las rocas seguian cayendo y yo tenia que moverme de ahi, comenze a jalar mi pierna hasta que finalmente lo logre. Me aleje de la montana con mucha dificultad, y vi con terror como la nieve caia ferozmente… Una abalancha.

"Corre, corre, corre!" le dije a Chopper mientras corria.

El astromecanico me obedecio y me siguio.

Corrimos hasta que llegamos a lo que parecia ser un acantilado, la abalancha nos pisaba los talones (Bueno, me pisaba los talones a mi, y a Chopper las ruedas)

No habia mucho tiempo para pensar, asi que salte, siendo seguida por Chopper.

Grite mientras caia y vi lo que parecia ser un lago, oh-no…

Empuje a Chopper hacia la derecha para que el cayera en la orilla envez del lago, pero esto significaba que yo caeria al agua…

Vi como Chopper cayo a la orilla y como me miraba caer hacia el lago…

Justo antes de que cayera, algo me mantuvo en el aire, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado.

* * *

 **PDV de Kanan (Hace unos minutos)**

* * *

Estaba caminando al lado del lago en busca de mi agua helada del lago me habia congelado todo el cuerpo.

Me movia con mucha dificultad, el frio entraba a mis pulmones y estaba temblando de frio, pero no me importaba, tenia que encontrar a los demas.

Las ansias de encontrar a mi equipo crecian y crecian mientras el tiempo pasaba, parecia como si los segundos se volvieran minutos, los minutos horas y las horas semanas. Estaba siguiendo la debil senal de mi padawan cuando llege a lo que parecia un acantilado. De pronto, escuche un grito a lo lejos. Escuche con atencion, pero habia un ruido que no me dejaba escuchar lo que decia la persona… De repente, vi una figura rosa neon y una mas pequena de color naranja al final del precipicio… Sabine y Chopper.

Vi como los dos saltaban, siendo seguidos por una abalancha. Pude ver como Sabine empujaba a Chopper para que el astromecanico no cayera a el agua, dejandola a ella caer hacia el lago. Me concentre en ella, y justo a tiempo, la detuve antes de que cayera al hielo. La baje y sonrei, alegre de que estuviera a salvo…

De pronto, la abalancha siguio cayendo…

"SABINE, CORRE!" grite mientras corria hacia donde ella estaba.

La artista parecio escucharme, asi que corrio, pero resbalo justamente cuando ya iba a lograrlo…

Toda la nieve cayo sobre ella…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" grite sin dejar de correr.

 **Hola Rebeldes…**

 **0.o**

 **Sabine…**

 **Hera…**

 **0.o**

 **Chica . SW – Me alegro de que te haya gustado.**

 **Guest – De acuerdo, tratare de publicar mas seguido, solo no prometo nada.**

 **Guest – Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado, y solo vamos en el capitulo 7, asi que todavia habra mas revelaciones y misterios jeje.**

 **Bye Rebeldes!**

 **Por cierto, estoy pensando seriamente en cambiar mi nombre de usuario a "Fire Rebel Heart 857" o "Elements Heart 857" , que opinan? Me cambio el nombre o lo dejo asi como esta?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap.8**

* * *

 **PDV de Kanan**

* * *

La abalancha paro, dejando a Sabine enterrada bajo la nieve.

Corri lo mas rapido que pude hacia donde estaba la artista, hasta que finalmente llege.

Vi que Chopper estaba buscando entre la nieve a Sabine, asi que segui su ejemplo y comenze a cavar con mis manos en la nieve. Finalmente, la encontre.

La saque de la nieve, la cargue y revise su brazo en busca de pulso., para mi alivio, lo encontre. Sabine estaba respirando pesadamente y abrio sus ojos debilmente.

" _Kanan?_ " pregunto debilmente la mandaloriana.

"Si, estas bien?" pregunte.

"Mi pierna… duele" explico la artista.

Revise su pierna y efectivamente estaba rota.

"Tranquila, todo estara bien" trate de calmarla.

Comenze a caminar y pude ver que la artista temblaba de frio. La ventisca no habia terminado, asi que se me dificultaba ver.

"Chopper, vamonos" ordene.

Espera, Chopper? Que no habia explotado junto con la nave y… Hera…?

"Chopper, donde esta Hera?" pregunte desesperado.

El astromecanico se sobresalto y comenzo a dar vueltas como loco. No le entendi nada en absoluto, hasta que Sabine pregunto:

"QUE?! COMO QUE SE LA LLEVARON?! QUIENES?!" pregunto Sabine de repente.

El astromecanico dijo algo, y aunque lo dijera rapidamente, le entendi perfectamente:

Zwarte Schedels.

Tanto Sabine y yo nos quedamos viendo los unos a los otros.

Hera, estaba bajo la custodia de los Zwarte Schedels?! No, no, no, no, no…

"Por donde se fueron?!" pregunte.

" _No tengo ni idea, comenze a seguir las huellas hasta que llegue a la montaña, encontre a Sabine y fue todo, nada mas"_ admitio Chopper tristemente.

No…

Hera.

Mientras tanto…

* * *

 **PDV de Zeb.**

* * *

Corri lo mas rapido que mis piernas me permitian sin rumbo alguno. Debia encontrar a los demas, pero no tenia idea de como. Necesitaba un plan, una señal, algo!

Corri y corri hasta que llegue a un bosque. Era extraño, pero crei que escuche una voz.

"Y, ahora estoy delirando" me dije a mi mismo, pero segui escuchando esa voz.

" _Kanan…"_ dijo la voz debilmente.

Eso me sobresalto. No estaba delirando, era de verdad! Y yo conocia de quien era esa voz. De pronto, encontre una mochila tirada en el suelo…

"Niño?! Niño sigue hablando!" pedi mientras corria.

" _Zeb? Eres tu?"_ pregunto Ezra.

"Si, sigue hablando!" ordene sin detenerme.

" _Zeb…corre"_ dijo el niño mientras su voz desvanecia.

"Claro que no! No me ire hasta que…" dije, cuando de repente, lo encontre en el suelo, inconciente.

"Niño?" pregunte tristemente "Niño!"

Corri y me inque a su lado. Pude ver que la nieve alrededor de el tenia mucha sangre.

"No, no, no, no, no…. Oh niño, por favor, no me dejes, porfavor…" pedi mientras una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla.

Busque su pulso, pero no lo encontraba, y pude escuchar como Ezra soltaba un ultimo respiro.

"No…" murmure.

Me limpie la cara y me pare.

"Juro, por el honor de Lasan, que nunca te olvidare. Nunca olvidare cuando robamos el caza estelar o cuando planeamos las bromas esos dias. Lo siento niño, siempre te considere como un hermano envez de un chico muy molesto. Lamento haberte molestado, lamento haberme burlado de tus alucinaciones. Podrias estar muerto y lo ultimo que ize fue pelear… Lo siento… Lo siento" me disculpe mientras comenzaba a llorar.

De pronto escuche una risa.

"Awww! Zeb, me sonrojas!" se burlo una voz familiar.

Me voltee y vi a Ezra en un arbol.

"Tu… Pero tu… Que?" pregunte confundido.

"Zeb, ese no soy yo" dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

Voltee a ver hacia el suelo y vi que 'Ezra' se desvanecia.

"Es solo una ilusion. Desperte aqui y comenze a ver mis peores miedos… crei que me volveria loco…" explico Ezra con una sonrisa.

La furia lleno mi cuerpo. Ese no habia sido Ezra?!

"Tu, emm, escuchaste todo?" pregunte apenado.

"Sip, de principio a fin" contesto el niño.

"Karabast" dije enojado.

"Sh! Esuchaste?" pregunto Ezra mientras se ponia un dedo en los labios.

Me quede en silencio y escuche a un hombre gritar a lo lejos:

"POR AQUI!" grito el hombre.

"No somos los unicos en este bosque, andando!" ordene.

El niño asintio y bajo del arbol.

Comenzamos a correr y cada vez escuchabamos a los hombres acercandose mas y mas hacia nosotros.

"Corre y no te detengas" ordene en voz baja.

"Al arbol!" dijo Ezra.

El niño comenzo a escalar el arbol, asi que ize lo mismo. Subimos casi a lo mas alto del arbol y nos mantuvimos en silencio. Paso un rato hasta que los gritos cesaron.

"Yo tambien lo siento" se disculpo de repente el niño.

"Que?" pregunte incredulo.

"Yo- igual lo siento. No fue mi intencion hacerte sentir mal" contesto Ezra.

"Esta bien… Amigos?" pregunte.

"Amigos" dijo mientras me daba un codazo amistoso.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Ezra pregunto:

"Lo decias en serio?" pregunto Ezra.

"Que?" pregunte.

"Decias en serio de que me consideras como un hermano?" pregunto el niño mirandome a los ojos.

"Umm, yo, emmm" comenze a decir, cuando vi como el niño desviaba la mirada tristemente.

"Si, si te considero como un hermano menor" conteste.

La mirada de Ezra se ilumino. No podia mentir, era verdad. El dia en que llego a la tripulacion solo crei que era otra rata de Loth, pero el no era asi, y a travez de los dias, lo habia considerado como mi hermano.

* * *

 **PDV de Ezra.**

* * *

"Si, si te considero como un hermano menor" contesto Zeb.

Mi rostro se ilumino al escuchar eso. Zeb me consideraba como su hermano menor. Yo siempre lo habia considerado como mi hermano mayor, pero nunca crei que el me consideraba como su hermano menor.

Era extraño, pero me gustaba la idea. Siempre habia visto a el equipo como una familia, Hera y Kanan eran mis padres, Zeb era mi hermano mayor, Chopper era una mascota… Pero y Sabine?

Ella me querria como hermano menor o como amigo? O como simplemente otro chico?

Nunca me habia atrevido a compartir mi idea de familia con ninguno de la tripulacion, y nunca les habia dicho que los tomaba como si fueran una. En cuanto a Sabine, oviamente no le preguntaria, nunca.

"Yo tambien te considero como mi hermano mayor" admiti.

El Lasat me dio un codazo amistoso (casi me tira del arbol) y me dijo.

"Niño, tenemos problemas, sabes quienes son los Zwarte Schedels?" pregunto Zeb.

"Mas o menos… por que?" pregunte.

"Se llevaron a Hera" explico el Lasat.

 **Hola rebeldes.**

 **O POR DIOSH, O POR DIOSH!**

 **Asi que ya vieron el lado tierno de Zeb…**

 **PD: Acabo de ver el episodio de "Legacy" (no se como se dice en español) y solo dire que llore… muchisimo… Pero ame el final, fue tan tierno!**

 **Chica Armada – Te entiendo perfectamente.**

 **Por cierto, decidi no cambiarme el nombre de usuario, asi que pues si… Sigo con el "Sabine Wren 857"**

 **Ahora, tiempo de theoria… bueno, mas bien pensamiento:**

 **Alguna vez an visto la pelicula de Disney "El Planeta Del Tesoro"?**

 **Bueno, la otra vez la vi y dije:**

" **O POR DIOSH! Jim se parece un monton a Ezra!"**

 **Porque miren:**

 **Los 2 adolecentes salen de su planeta natal a una aventura increible.**

 **Los 2 tienen como el mismo tipo de traje, como un traje completo, cinturon y botas,**

 **Los 2 tienen algo especial (Ezra- La Fuerza. Jim-El mapita este cucho)**

 **Los 2 ven a alguien como su padre (Ezra- Ve a Kanan como su padre. Jim- Ve a Cyborg como su padre)**

 **Y si! Pienso escribir un Crossover sobre esto! Porque? Porque Yolo (eso y ademas de que la otra opcion era de escribir acerca de Ezra uniendo fuerzas con Aladdin… No me gusto mucho la idea…)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap.9**

* * *

 **PDV de Ezra**

* * *

"Se llevaron a Hera" dijo Zeb.

Me quede paralizado. Ellos se habian llevado a Hera? No, esto no estaba nada bien…

"Debemos encontrarla, andando!" ordene mientras bajaba del arbol.

Una vez abajo, comenze a correr, pero Zeb me agarro de la camisa, me detuvo y me levanto.

"No" dijo firmemente el Lasat.

"No? Vamos Zeb, debemos de ir a buscar a Hera!" dije tratando de bajar.

"No nino, no iras a ningun lado, no en ese estado" dijo el Lasat.

"E estado peor, bajame!" pedi.

"No, tu te quedaras aqui y yo ire a buscar a los demas, pero necesito que te quedes para que estes mas seguro" ordeno Zeb.

Eso me recordo mucho a Brais. Demasiado. Habia sido el dia del Imperio, el me dijo que me quedara en casa mientras el iba a robar comida… fue el dia en que se unio al imperio…

Sabia que oponerme no serviria de nada, asi que le dije:

"No, no estare mas seguro aqui. Me podria perder aqui, o tu te podrias perder, necesitamos estar unidos… Ademas, tu no has visto lo peor" dije.

"A que te refieres con lo peor?" pregunto el Lasat.

"Recuerdas cuando me viste _morir_? Eso no era una alucinacion, era una criatura… Hay demasiadas de ellas, te hacen ver tus peores miedos… Por eso nos necesitamos unidos" explique.

"Karabast, odio cuando tienes razon!" admitio Zeb mientras me bajaba.

"Yupi!" celebre.

"Solo no te separes" ordeno Zeb.

"De acuerdo" obedeci.

Unos minutos despues…

Seguimos caminando mientras buscabamos la salida del bosque.

"Casi lo olvido, aqui tienes tu mochila" dijo Zeb dandome mi mochila.

"Gracias!" agradeci.

Vi que mi mochila tenia todo su contenido, asi que suspire aliviado.

De pronto, escuche un crujido que me alerto.

"Que fue eso?" pregunte alterado.

"Solo mi estomago" dijo el Lasat apenado.

Busque entre mi mochila, y saque 2 yogans.

"Es todo lo que tengo" admiti apenado.

"Gracias nino" agradecio el Lasat mientras agarraba uno de los yogans que le daba.

Comimos la fruta sin parar de caminar, cuando de repente, escuche un gran crujido.

Voltee a mirar a Zeb en busca de alivio, pero su expression de terror me alerto.

"Ese no fue mi estomago" dijo el Lasat algo asustado.

Nos volteamos a ver, y escuche un llanto de tristeza…

Mi cerebro me decia que mantuviera la calma, que seguramente era el viento, mi cerevro me decia que mantuviera un perfil bajo… Pero ize todo lo contrario.

Tanto Zeb y yo comenzamos a correr de ahi, corrimos y corrimos sin detenernos, cuando de repente, llegamos a un pequeno monte, y al no verlo, los dos caimos. Rodamos por el suelo, hasta que nos detuvimos. Me levante mientras meneaba la cabeza y pude ver que Zeb se quedaba en el suelo quejandose de dolor.

De pronto, escuche una voz:

" _Ezra…"_ llamo una voz suave.

Me levante del suelo y comenze a seguir la voz, pero era involuntario, como respirar.

" _Ezra…"_ siguio llamando la voz.

Segui siguiendo la voz, hasta que llegue a una parte que tenia demasiados arboles, y pude ver tres figuras transparentes, pero llenas de luz: Mis padres y mi hermano.

" _Porque nos dejaste morir?!"_ pregunto mi madre.

"Que, n-no, y-yo nunca…" trate de explicar, pero mi hermano me interrumpio.

" _Me dejaste morir a manos de los inquisidores! Crei que eramos hermanos!"_ lloro Brais.

"N-no, todo es un malentendido…" dije.

" _No eres un Bridger. Un Bridger se sacrifica por otras personas, se supone que un Bridger da esperanza, no la acaba. Tu acabaste con la esperanza de el pueblo de Lothal cuando nosotros nos sacrificamos por ti. No eres de nuestra familia!"_ dijo mi padre cruelmente.

"No… porfavor…" pedi mientras caia de rodillas al suelo y las lagrimas comenzaban a escapar de mis ojos.

"DEJENLO EN PAZ!" ordeno una voz.

Abri mis ojos y vi a Zeb, auyentando a los Fantasmas con su rifle-bo.

Cuando los 'fantasmas' se desvanecieron, Zeb me dio la mano y me ayudo a levantarme.

"Estas bien?" pregunto el Lasat preocupado.

Yo asenti con la cabeza.

"No creas nada de eso, no es verdad, entendido?" dijo Zeb.

"Gracias Zeb" agradeci.

"No fue nada" dijo Zeb.

"No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza" bromee.

El solo sonrio.

Seguimos caminando, cuando de repente, un hombre aparecio delante de nosotros.

El hombre tenia piel morena, un parche en el ojo izquierdo, tatuajes en los brazos, pero lo que se me izo mas raro, fue su ojo: Era mitad color miel y color gris.

"No, tu no…" oi a Zeb murmurar.

" _No te averguenza de que tu equipo no sepa nada sobre tu pasado?! Escuchame bien, no puedes huir, no puedes huir de lo que eres, monstruo!"_ grito el hombre.

Rapidamente saque mi sable de luz y auyente a la alucinacion.

"Zeb no lo escuches!" grite.

" _Tanta gente inocente, tanto trabajo perdido, deberias avergonzarte! Te uniste a ellos a pesar de que te hubieran advertido sobre eso…"_ siguio la alucinacion.

Finalmente, se desvanecio, dejando a Zeb y a mi en silencio.

"Zeb…quien rayos era el?" pregunte entre jadeos.

El me miro en estado de shock.

"No preguntes, sigue caminando" dijo Zeb en voz baja.

"No respondiste mi pregunta" apunte.

El me ignoro.

"Zeb, que ocurre?" pregunte.

"Dije que no preguntaras" dijo el Lasat enojado.

"Zeb, porfavor, confia en mi" dije.

"No, es muy horrible" nego el Lasat.

"Porfavor…" pedi.

* * *

 **PDV de Zeb.**

* * *

Suspire y comenze a explicar

"Mira nino, solo dire que hay veces que las personas hacen cosas demasiado… estupidas cuando pierden algo o a alguien. Se quedan ciegos y quedan sedientos por la venganza y cometen errores imperdonables…" explique.

El nino se quedo en silencio.

"Recuerdas cuando te pregunte si sabias quien eran los 'Zwarte Schedels'?" pregunte.

Ezra asintio.

"Bueno, cuando perdi mi planeta a causa del Imperio, era el ultimo de mi especie. No habia nadie. Miles de personas inocentes murieron a causa del Imperio. Esos dias solo queria venganza, habian matado a mi familia, a mis companeros, todo. No habia nada mas en Lasan. Esos dias yo no sabia que hacer… Hasta que aparecio la nueva banda 'Zwarte Schedels'. Ellos me prometieron que me ayudarian con mi venganza contra el Imperio, pero necesitaban que yo les hiciera un favor a cambio. Me dieron 7 listas de sospechosos que necesitaban ser atrapados, asi que lo ize. Me dieron las fotos, informacion, y todo. Yo capture a las personas y las entregue, ellos se encargaban despues de eso. Fue a la 6ta noche cuando todo salio mal. Ellos me dijeron que capturara a una nina de 4 años. No entendia porque necesitaban a una niña para la operacion, hasta esa tarde, antes de la mision, entre a una habitacion llena de los cuerpos de las personas que habia capturado… Hui. La sed de venganza me habia cegado al ver que lo que habia hecho habia estado muy mal… luego encontre a Kanan y a Hera. Ellos me ayudaron a limpiar mi nombre y me dieron otra oportunidad…" explique.

Crei que el niño saldria corriendo, pero en vez de eso me abrazo.

"Lo siento" se disculpo el niño.

"Tu no te disculpes por nada, no fue tu culpa…Soy un monstruo" dije.

El se separo de mi y me dijo:

"Sabes, mi madre decia que son tus decisiones y las acciones las que te vuelven lo que eres, y tu no eres un monstruo. Eres Garrazeb Orrelios, el honorario guardia de honor de Lasat" dijo el nino.

"Creeme, Ezra, una vez escuche "Las Voces de la Libertad" y puedo asegurarte de que eres un gran Bridger" dije.

El me dio un codazo amistoso.

"Oh, no…" dije recordando algo.

"Que sucede?" pregunto Ezra.

"No hay mucho tiempo, debemos de salir de aqui ahora, antes de que el sol se ponga…" ordene mientras volvia a caminar.

"A que te refieres con eso de _antes de que el sol se ponga_?" pregunto Ezra.

"Tenemos antes de la noche para encontrar a Hera" dije.

"Porque?" pregunto el nino.

"Porque si no la salvamos antes de la noche, ya sera demasiado tarde" conteste.

 **Hola Rebeldes.**

 **Regrese!**

 **Wow, tarde mucho…**

 **Lo siento, pero la escuela me a dejado demasiaaaadas tareas…**

 **Ahora, devuelta a la historia:**

 **Esto se a vuelto mas terrorifico… dun, dun, duuuun!**

 **Les quiero avisar que no voy a ser capaz de publicar muy seguido, ya que ya saben, es casi Navidad, comienzan las reuniones familiars, las fiestas, etc.**

 **Otaku rebel – Me alegro de que el capitulo se te haya hecho '** **hracuodisimo'.**

 **Saraha Sting – Opino lo mismo acerca el capitulo "El Legado"**

 **Chica Armada – Ezra sabe quienes son los "Craneos Negros" (Zwarte Schedels) porque es una banda criminal muy conocida, es todo.**

 **Hera12Rebel – Jeje, si voy a tartar de hacer un Crossover de Jim y Ezra, pero es una idea en etapa 1 por asi decir.**

 **Ginny Jarrus – Gracias.**

 **Alguna vez an visto "Las Aventuras de Sharkboy y Lavagirl"? (O bueno, "Las Aventuras del Chico Tiburon y la Chica de Fuego" o "The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl")**

 **Bueno, estoy trabajando en un fic sobre esto (para variar) y nada mas quiero saber su opinion por si quieren que lo suba…**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap.10**

 **Mientras tanto…**

* * *

 **PDV de Kanan**

* * *

Las noticias de que Hera habia sido aprisionada nos habia dejado tanto a Sabine y a mi en estado de shock.

"Como vamos a encontrarla?" pregunto Sabine algo nerviosa.

"No lo se" admiti.

"Que hacemos? Estamos perdidos en un planeta que no conozemos, no a habido poblacion alguna, no tenemos comunicadores, no tenemos ninguna fuente de calor o transporte, ya que el Espectro esta dañado y Ahsoka se quedo en el Fantasma…" dijo Sabine entrando en panico.

Ahsoka…

Ahsoka es sensible a la Fuerza…

Que torpe habia sido!

"Ahsoka? Sabine eres una genio!" exclame.

Ella se me quedo mirando como si hubiera enloquecido.

"Que tiene que ver Ahsoka?" pregunto Sabine.

"Ella es sensible a la Fuerza, por lo tanto me puedo comunicar con ella a travez de la Fuerza" explique.

"Yo crei que nada mas podias comunicarte con Ezra, ya que digo, su lazo es mas fuerte" dijo Sabine.

"Si puedo comunicarme, sera mas dificil es todo. Como lo sabes?" pregunte sorprendido a que Sabine hubiera entendido de que estaba hablando.

"Umm, Ezra me conto sobre eso" admitio.

"Espera, nunca le enseñe eso a Ezra" apunte.

"Emm, hablando de Ezra, no podrias comunicarte con el para saber donde esta?" pregunto la artista cambiando el tema.

"No, no puedo. Si me comunico con Ahsoka, posiblemente me quede sin fuerzas restantes, asi que es Ahsoka o es Ezra" explique.

Odiaba hacer eso. Lo detestaba. Si Ezra me necesitaba, no iba a ser capaz de seguir su señal o mandar un mensaje por la Fuerza, pero necesitabamos una nave… Y rapido.

"Ok, yo estare por alla…" dijo Sabine, mientras trataba de caminar, pero al intento, cayo al suelo.

Rapidamente la atrape y le dije:

"Eres igual de necia que Ezra si hablamos de heridas" dije mientras la ayudaba a caminar "Mira, espera aqui mientras yo medito para darle el mensaje"

Ella asintio y se quedo sentada en el suelo con Chopper.

Comenze a concentrarme y pense en lo siguiente:

" _Ahsoka, estamos en el planeta Ririnina, algo a salido mal, necesitamos ayuda urgente, an capturado a Hera necesitamos ayuda urgente"_ dije.

"Kanan, eso no es humo?" pregunto Sabine mientras apuntaba a lo lejos.

Voltee a ver hacia donde ella apuntaba y efectivamente vi que eso era humo.

"Vamos" dije.

La ayude a caminar, y nos diriguimos hacia donde el humo provenia.

Corri hasta que quedamos en una pequena montana. Vi un pueblo… pero el pueblo estaba en escombros… un incendio…

"Oh no" murmure.

Solo podia escuchar gritos de desesperacion y terror…

"Sabine, quedate aqui con Chopper, vuelvo enseguida" ordene mientras la dejaba sentada en el monte.

"Espera!" dijo Sabine.

Ella me miro a los ojos y pude ver que expresaban temor y preocupacion.

"Volvere rapido, lo prometo" prometi.

Ella dudo por un momento pero asintio.

Sali corriendo en direccion al pueblo y me dirigui hacia la primera casa que vi, habia gente en peligro y necesitaban ayuda…

Lo que atrayo mi atencion fue una senora y un senor apenas saliendo del edificio, asi que me acerque a ellos y los ayude.

Comenzaron a hablar en un lenguaje diferente, pero pude entender una frase:

" _Sigue ahi"_ dijo el hombre tristemente.

Al instante, entre al edificio en llamas y comenze a buscar a quien fuera que estubiera ahi.

* * *

 **PDV de Sabine**

* * *

Pude ver aterrorizada como Kanan entraba a un edificio en llamas despues de hablar con una pareja. Estaba asustada… muy asustada…

De repente, un aroma lleno el aire… olia a aceite…

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba sucediendo, me acprde de un ataque de los Zwarte Schedels… usaron un incendio como trampa…

Kanan…

"Chopper, tenemos que ir por Kanan" ordene mientras me levantaba.

" _Pero el dijo que…"_ comenzo el astromecanico.

"Ya se lo que dijo, pero debemos de ir ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde!" reclame.

Comenze a cojear hacia el edificio lo mas rapido que pude, hasta que finalmente llegue.

"Chop, quedate aqui!" ordene mientras entraba al edificio.

" _Pero…"_ reclamo el droide.

"Trata de hacer algo util y evacua a los demas…" ordene.

Me tape la boca y la nariz con mi mano y comenze a subir las escaleras. El humo era muy denso y pedazos de techo estaban cayendo justo a mi lado, pero no me importaba, yo debia sacar a Kanan de ahi… pronto…

 **Hola Rebeldes.**

 **Jaja, los deje con el misterio… con el misterio!**

 **En fin, espero que todos pasen una felish Navidad, felices fiestas o lo que sea que celebren… Y mi regalo para ustedes es un capitulo con un misterio… muajajaja!**

 **Ginny Jarrus – Me alegro que te haya gustado y enserio lamento la tardanza…**

 **Chica Armada – Jeje, sigue yendote por las ramas, te sorprenderias como luego si descubres grandes cosas… (O por diosh, me e convertido en poeta!)**

 **Otaku Rebel – De acuerdo, y repito, lamento haberme tardado mucho en subir…**

 **Hera12Rebel – No te confundas, el Crossover es de Jim y Ezra (o bueno, El planeta del Tesoro y Star Wars Rebels) y estoy trabajando en uno separado de "Sharkboy y Lavagirl". Y gracias, tu tambien eres INCREIBLEMENTE INCREIBLE!**

 **Probablemente tarde un poco mas en subir el proximo capitulo, asi que lo siento… me siento culpable…**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap.11**

* * *

 **PDV de Kanan**

* * *

"Kanan!" escuche a alguien gritar debilmente.

Voltee rapidamente desconcentrado a ver quien habia sido el o la que habia gritado.

Escuche toses y finalmente, un debil "Kanan" despues, todo fue silencio.

"Sabine?!" pregunte mientras volvia a bajar las escaleras.

No me detuve hasta que vi a una chica desmayada en una sala.

"Sabine!" exclame mientras corria al lado de la artista.

Pude ver que seguia respirando, asi que la carge y me prepare para salir, pero el fuego estaba subiendo, bloqueando las entradas. El fuego se acercaba mas y mas, dejandome con la unica opcion posible: saltar por la ventana.

Rapidamente, corri hacia la ventana, y haciendola añicos, fui cayendo al suelo.

Al caer, soltee a la Mandaloriana dejandola caer lejos de mi, ademas, me habia clavado unos pocos vidrios en el cuerpo, dejandome adolorido.

De pronto, alguien me levanto del suelo, y lo siguiente que supe, fue: "Luces fuera"

PDV de Sabine

Cai rendida despues de decir el nombre de 'Kanan' una ultima vez. El humo entraba a mis pulmones y causaba que no pudiera ver con claridad, solo senti que alguien me cargaba y acto seguido, senti un gran dolor.

Abri mis ojos y vi que ya no estaba dentro el edificio y en su lugar, estaba en el exterior. Pude ver el edificio en llamas y una ventana rota. Mire a mi alrededor y vi a una persona en el suelo: Kanan…

"Ka—" trate de gritar, pero alguien por mi espalda me levanto del suelo y me cubrio la boca.

Voltee a ver a la persona que me habia levantado, pero solo vi una aguja acercandose a mi, inyectandose en mi cuello.

Trate de liberarme de quien sea quien me tenia capturada, pero poco a poco, mis ojos se fueron cerrando, dejandome inconsiente y sin saber que iba a ocurrir despues.

 **Mientras tanto…**

* * *

 **PDV de Ezra**

* * *

Seguimos corriendo sin rumbo hasta que llegamos a una explanada.

"Bueno, almenos salimos del bosque" dije tratando de ser optimista.

Zeb asintio mientras jadeaba.

"Tenemos que…encontrar a Hera…rapido…" dijo el Lasat entre jadeos.

"Como… se supone que…la vayamos a…encontrar?" pregunte entre jadeos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Solo se que las bases siempre se encuentran a lado de montañas… deberiamos subir a una, tendremos una mejor vista desde ahi" sugirio Zeb.

"Tardaremos años en llegar a la cima, necesitamos encontrar a los demas, ahora" negue.

"Como?" pregunto el Lasat.

"No lo se" admiti.

De pronto, solo se escucharon gritos de hombres y mujeres.

Voltee a mirar a Zeb algo confundido antes de ir corriendo desde donde provenian los gritos.

Quede mirando hasta que vi a lo lejos un pueblo en llamas.

"Vamos!" le dije a Zeb mientras me disponia a ir hacia el pueblo.

En ese momento, Zeb me detuvo y me levanto del suelo agarrandome de mi ropa.

"Sabes, agradeceria que no me levantaras asi" dije algo enojado.

"Eso no es un incendio comun" dijo Zeb.

"A que te refieres?" pregunte confundido.

"Es un tipo de estrategia de los 'Zwarte Schedels', ellos han causado el incendio" explico Zeb.

"Y que? Hay personas en peligro y yo voy a ir a ayudar" dije decidido.

"Moriras antes de poder salvar a alguien!" dijo el Lasat mientras me sujetaba firmemente el brazo.

"Zeb sueltame!" ordene.

El Lasat me ignoro y me llevo arrastrando lejos de la ciudad.

"ZEB!" dije, pero de repente, escuchamos unos sonidos de droide muy similares a…

"Chopper?" preguntamos tanto Zeb y yo a nadie en particular.

"Vamos!" repeti.

Esta vez, el Lasat asintio y comenzo a correr en direccion al pueblo.

Cuando llegamos, comenzamos a buscar a Chopper, y sin querer, nos separamos gracias a la gigante multitud.

"Chopper? Chopper?!" llame una y otra vez sin notar de que me habia separado de Zeb.

Entonces fue cuando lo vi fuera de un edificio en llamas.

Corri en su direccion y me agache a su lado.

"Chop!" exclame, feliz de ver al astromecanico.

" _Ezra!"_ exclamo Chopper.

Le di unas palmadas en la cabeza y el comenzo a decir:

" _Kanan y Sabine estan dentro!"_ exclamo el droide.

"QUE?!" pregunte preocupado.

De pronto escuche un grito debil:

"Kanan!" grito la voz femenina a lo lejos.

"No, NO!" exclame mientras entraba al edificio, pero entonces, fue cuando alguien me agarro por la espalda y me noqueo.

* * *

 **PDV de Zeb.**

* * *

Busque a Chopper entre la multitud, y al transcurso de los minutos, no encontraba nada.

"No lo se niño" dije, pero entonces fue cuando note algo: Ezra ya no estaba conmigo.

De pronto, vi a un hombre alto y musculoso de piel morena y tatuajes a lo lejos. El hombre tenia un parche en el ojo, y el unico ojo que tenia era mitad gris y mitad color amber.

O no.

"EZRA?!" llame preocupado, pero entonces, alguien cayo delante de mi, alguien que no queria encontrar nunca mas en mi vida…

"Cuanto tiempo a pasado, no camarada?" pregunto el hombre en tono burlon.

"No soy tu camarada" dije firmemente.

"Oh vamos, debes de recordar quienes somos, tu fuiste uno de nosotros" dijo el hombre.

"Que quieres Eros?" pregunte algo molesto.

"A tu equipo Garrazeb. A tu equipo" dijo Eros mientras chasqueaba los dedos, y al momento de hacerlo, algo me golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes**

 **WOW, cuanto tiempo? Como se la pasaron en Navidad? Como estuvo la Party Loca?**

 **Jeje, espero que hayan tenido una feliz Navidad, y lamento haber tardado un poco, pero la inspiracion viene y va… en este caso se fue por muuucho tiempo, jeje.**

 **Chica Armada – Jeje, creo que eres una de las primeras en notarlo… o en notarlo y compartir la idea, jeje.**

 **Otaku Rebel – Me alegro de que te haya gustado**

 **Chica SW – Aww, me halagas! (Por cierto, prometo que en unos capitulos habra un poco de "Kananera o Heran" y/o "Ezrabine o como quieras llamarle"**

 **Ginny Jarrus – Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que estas dando,**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap.12**

* * *

 **PDV de Sabine**

* * *

Abri mis ojos y vi que estaba en una habitacion muy brillante… muy muy brillante que tuve que entrecerrar los ojos. Vi a mi alrededor y vi mas camas. Al lado mio, estaba un monitor cardiaco, una bolsa de aire y agua… donde estaba.

"A, asi que decidiste despertar" dijo dulzemente una voz femenina.

Voltee desconcentrada de donde provenia la voz y vi a nada mas y nada menos que Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka!" exclame. Estaba tan feliz de verla que casi me levanto e iba a abrazarla.

"Estas bien?" pregunto la Togruta.

"Mas o menos… y Kanan? Ya han encontrado a los otros?" pregunte impacientemente.

Ahsoka suspiro y dijo:

"No, aun no. Cuando te encontramos en el suelo junto con Kanan, tuvimos que darles un sedante ya que parecian que iban a atacar a cualquiera que se les acercara. Ademas, sabiamos que Kanan se rehusaria a ir del planeta sin los demas… lo siento. Cuando controlamos el incendio, Gregor, Wolffe y Rex fueron en busca de los otros, pero aun no han regresado" explico la Jedi.

"Ahsoka, fueron los-" trate de explicar, pero ella me interrumpio.

"Zwarte Schedels? Si, lo sabemos Sabine" contesto la Togruta.

Paso un minuto de silencio, hasta que me atrevi a preguntar:

"Y Kanan?" pregunte impaciente.

"Kanan esta justo ahi. Tseebo esta curandolo de unas cuantas heridas que tiene, claro que comparadas con las de tu pierna…" dijo Ahsoka.

"Y Chop?" pregunte.

"No lo hemos encontrado, no a habido rastro de el" contesto la Togruta.

"Estaba con nosotros! Debe seguir en el pueblo…" dije.

"O en una bodega abandonada justo al lado de una montaña" dijo una voz. Era Kanan, sujetando un localizador.

"Que?! Que haria Chopper ahi?" pregunto Ahsoka.

"Kanan, no crees que hayan capturado a Ezra o a Zeb y Chopper alla visto algo?" asumi.

"Esperemos que no" suspiro el Jedi

 **Mientras tanto…**

* * *

 **PDV de Zeb**

* * *

Abri mis ojos y vi que estaba en lo que parecia ser una especie de celda con una ventanilla. Para mi sorpresa, no estaba atado, asi que me levante y vi alrededor de la celda. La celda se veia humeda, tenia olor a putrefacto y se veia muy vieja. Vi atravez del cristal sucio, y lo que vi me aterrorizo:

Hera y Ezra estaban colgados de una tabla gigante de madera, con las manos colgadas del techo.

"Ezra, Hera!" grite.

Los dos parecian estar inconcientes, fatigados y asustados.

Las luces se encendieron, y una voz maligna resono por toda la celda:

" _Bien, Garrazeb, ahora que estan todos despiertos, comenzemos"_ dijo la voz macabramente _"Tienes aqui a dos integrantes de tu equipo: La Twi'lek Syndulla, o el chico Bridger. Tus opciones son: A) Salva a la Twi'lek y deja que el chico sea torturado hasta muerte con nosotros, o B) Salva a el niño pero deja que la Twi'lek sea torturada hasta la muerte con nosotros. Tu eleccion"_

Entonces el momento que nunca esperaba que llegara llego a mi:

O Hera, la Twi'lek que me habia dado una Segunda oportunidad en la vida, la chica valiente que habia conocido, o Ezra, el chico que me daba un buen rato y lo consideraba como un hermano menor?

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes**

 **Lo se! El capitulo esta super corto… pero apuesto que nadie, absolutamente nadie penso en eso! O talvez si… neh.**

 **Segundo: Me acabo de aprender la cancion de DAGames "Five Night's At Freddys – Break My Mind" en piano, si, en piano! (estoy tan feliz!)**

 **Tercero: Si alguien a visto o jugado el juego "Until Dawn" y se te hizo familiar esta escena… estas en lo correcto… (inspiracion volvio!)**

 **Hera12Rebel – Nope… pobreshitos…**

 **Chica Armada – Me facina que te este gustando tanto la historia**

 **Ginny Jarrus – Bueno, la verdad no tarde tanto en subir…**

 **Chao Rebeldes! (Lo se, odienme por dejarlos con el suspenso)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap.13**

* * *

 **PDV de Zeb**

* * *

"Esto es una locura!" grito Ezra atemorizado.

La voz rio macabramente al ver el miedo de Ezra. Mi cabeza estaba muy confusa, debia de haber otra forma, tenia que haber otra manera de salvar a los dos!

De pronto, una voz resono en mi cabeza:

" _Zeb, soy Ezra, salva a Hera"_ dijo la voz de Ezra en mi cabeza.

Lo voltee a ver desconcentrado y con terror. El me miraba seriamente y asintio.

Yo negue con la cabeza. Debia de haber otra forma!

" _Tengo un plan"_ aseguro el niño mirandome fijamente a los ojos.

"Zeb, salva a Ezra, sacalo de aqui" ordeno Hera.

"No Zeb, sacala a ella!" nego el niño desesperadamente.

" _Tic, toc, tic toc, se te esta acabando el tiempo Garrazeb, o es uno o el otro… Tu decision, tu error"_ dijo la voz diabolicamente.

"Porque haces esto?! Que ganaras con esto?!" pregunto Ezra.

" _No lo sabes? Por la culpa de tu amigo, mi hermano menor y mi mejor amiga murieron por su culpa! Cuando Lasan callo, tu amigo queria venganza y nisiquiera pudo ver el daño que habia causado! Capturo a mi hermano y a mi mejor amiga, asi que ahora, el pagara el precio!"_ explico la voz " _Ahora Gerrazeb, tienes 30 segundos para decidir o los 3 moriran!"_

"ZEB SACA A EZRA DE AQUI!"ordeno Hera ferozmente.

"NO LO HAGAS ZEB, SACA A HERA DE AQUI!" nego Ezra rapidamente.

" _27 segundos…"_ recordo la voz.

"Yo… yo…" comenze a tartamudear.

"ZEB!" dijeron tanto la Twi'lek como el niño al unisono.

" _21 segundos"_ dijo la voz.

"Yo… lo siento…lo siento…" me disculpe sin cesar.

" _10 segundos, 9, 8, 7…"_ comenzo a contar la voz.

"ZEB ESCOGE A UNO!" dijo Hera con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Y-yo… lo lamento Hera" me disculpe "Decido salvar a Ezra"

 **Mientras tanto lejos de la base…**

* * *

 **Tercera Persona.**

* * *

"Como sabes que Chopper esta en una bodega?" pregunto Ahsoka a Kanan.

"Cuando lo encontre junto con Sabine, le puse un rastreador… solo por si acaso… me sorprende que no se hallan descompuesto con el agua" explico Kanan.

"Y bien, que estamos esperando? Andando!" dijo Sabine, pero tanto Ahsoka como Kanan la detuvieron.

"Tu no vas a ir a ningun lado" dijo la Togruta.

"Te quedaras aqui en caso de que veas algun rastro de Chopper o los demas, ademas, con la pierna rota…" explico el Jedi.

"Agh! Esta bien!" admitio la artista algo molesta.

"Ahsoka, donde estan los clones?" pregunto Kanan.

"Siguen buscando, ya me comunique con ellos para que vinieran inmediatamente… y hablando de comunicaciones, supongo que necesitaran nuevos comunicadores" dijo Ahsoka mientras les daba unos comunicadores.

"Bueno, andando" dijo Kanan.

Los dos Jedis salieron de la enfermeria, cerraron con seguro, agarraron equipo necesario (abrigos, encendedores, agua, comida, etc.) y salieron de la nave.

"Sabes que Sabine tratara de escapar igualmente, no?" pregunto la Togruta.

"Si, lo se" contesto Kanan en un suspiro. Sabia que Sabine no seguia ordenes cuando se trataba de quedarse en un lugar sin hacer nada.

Los dos Jedis salieron de la nave, cerraron la plataforma con seguro, se aseguraron de que las ventilas estuvieran bien cerradas y de pronto vieron a los clones aproximandose a toda velocidad hacia su posision.

"Han encontrado algo?" pregunto Ahsoka.

"No, solo encontramos la nave en una montaña" explico Gregor.

"Bien, necesitaremos que alguien vaya por la nave y la arregle, en lo de mientras, busquemos a los demas" sugirio Kanan.

 **Unos minutos despues…**

Siguieron el localizador hasta que llegaron a lo que parecia ser una montaña muy alta.

"Crees que Chopper este aqui?" pregunto Ahsoka.

"Si lo que el localizador indica es correcto, Chopper deberia estar por aqui" contesto Kanan.

 **Mientras tanto…**

* * *

 **PDV de Zeb.**

* * *

No podia creer lo que estaba pasando. Queria que esto fuera solamente una pesadilla… pero era muy real. Los 'Zwarte Schedels' bajaron a Ezra (no lo desamarraron) y lo escoltaron tanto a el y a mi hacia afuera.

Nos colocaron las esposas en las manos y nos amenazaron con blasters para seguir caminando. Tanto el y yo los mirabamos con desprecio por lo que iban a hacer. El miedo recorria todo mi cuerpo.

Ojala me hubieran liquidado el dia en que Lasan callo, asi no estaria causando todo este embrollo a nadie… Todo esto era mi culpa.

Caminamos por un pasillo de celdas muy oscuro y gastado, los barrotes estaban oxidados y apenas se veia una ventana que daba al exterior y alumbraba el lugar con una luz tenue.

Espera, la salida estaba del otro lado! Tenia un mal presentimiento sobre esto… y estaba en lo correcto.

Uno de los hombres me empujo a mi dentro de una celda mientras otro hacia lo mismo con Ezra.

"Disfruten su estancia!" se burlo el hombre que me habia empujado.

"Teniamos un trato!" dije furiosamente, pero ellos me ignoraron.

Salieron de la bodega, dejando a Ezra y a mi solos.

Ezra comenzo a sacudir los barrotes de su celda tratando de salir.

"Niño, basta, es inutil" dije melancolicamente.

"Vamos Zeb, no te rindas! Tenemos que sacar a Hera de aqui antes de que algo malo le pase!" nego el niño sin dejar de sacudir los barrotes oxidados, pero en el momento en que lo izo, comenzo a electrocutarse.

Ezra callo al suelo, y sacudio su cabeza.

"Te dije" recorde.

"Porfavor Zeb, porque de repente esa actitud?" pregunto Ezra.

"PORQUE YA NO HAY SALIDA! TU NO LO ENTIENDES, SIEMPRE TRATAS DE VER EL LADO POSITIVO, PERO HAY VECES QUE ES IMPOSIBLE! ELLOS GANARON, NOSOTROS PROBABLEMENTE MORIREMOS, HERA IGUAL Y NO SABREMOS QUE FUE DE LOS DEMAS! ENTIENDELO NINO, GANARON, NOSOTROS PERDIMOS!" grite con ira "…no hay salida…"

El niño bajo la cabeza tristemente.

"Zeb…" dijo el niño, pero yo voltee mi cabeza tristemente.

Este era nuestro fin.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes.**

 **Dun, Dun, DUUUUN!**

 **Ok, solo quiero decirles que me alegro de que les este gustando la historia, al principio no la iba a continuar, pero luego dije: "A, que demoniosh, lo que se empezo, se tiene que terminar" entonces pues si… al final de la historia, voy a hacer una revelacion… asi que esperen…**

 **Hera12Rebel – No me heriste, dijiste un hecho, jeje. Muchisimas gracias por pensar eso sobre mi imaginacion.**

 **Ginny Jarrus – Asi de rapido esta bien?**

 **Chica Armada: 1) Jeje, mas bien vi la serie en el canal de "Hola Soy German" y me acorde de esa escena y simplemente queria ponerla (me encanto la escena en que tienen a Josh amarrado y Josh dice: "O, una pillamada, pedimos pizza?) 2) Sip, si se tocar el piano 3) Me gusta dejarlos con suspenso… y no te procupes, el proximo capitulo…**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap.14**

* * *

 **PDV de Ezra (4 horas para el atardecer)**

* * *

Habian puesto a Zeb en la celda enfrente a la mia. El hombre me empujo hacia la celda y me encerro.

"Disfruten su estancia!" exclamo el criminal mientras salia de la prision siendo acompañado por el otro hombre.

"Teniamos un trato!" dijo Zeb furioso.

Cuando los hombres salieron, me levante del suelo y comenze a sacudir los barrotes.

"Niño basta, es inutil" dijo el Lasat melancolicamente.

"Vamos Zeb, no te rindas! Debemos de sacar a Hera de aqui antes de que algo malo le pase" negue sin dejar de sacudir los barrotes de la celda, pero de pronto, senti electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo, asi que me solte de los barrotes, cai al suelo y comenze a sacudir mi cabeza.

"Te dije" recordo Zeb apesadumbrado.

"Porfavor Zeb, porque de repente esa actitud?" pregunte algo molesto al ver que mi compañero no hacia ni el minimo intento de sacarnos de aqui.

"PORQUE YA NO HAY SALIDA! TU NO LO ENTIENDES, SIEMPRE TRATAS DE VER EL LADO POSITIVO, PERO HAY VECES QUE ES IMPOSIBLE! ELLOS GANARON, NOSOTROS PROBABLEMENTE MORIREMOS, HERA IGUAL Y NO SABREMOS QUE FUE DE LOS DEMAS! ENTIENDELO NINO, GANARON, NOSOTROS PERDIMOS!" grito con ira "…no hay salida…"

Baje mi cabeza desilusionado y algo triste.

"Zeb…" trate de decir algo para animarlo, pero mi boca no encontraba las palabras. El Lasat tenia razon, no habia salida.

Incluso aunque lograramos salir de ahi, Hera podria terminar… no, la simple idea me aterrorizaba. Ella no merecia eso, ninguno de nosotros mereciamos eso!

" _Problemas hermanito?"_ pregunto una voz en mi cabeza.

" _Brais?"_ pregunte en mi mente.

" _Sip, no te has olvidado de mi cierto?"_ pregunto mi hermano.

" _Claro que no"_ conteste por mi mente

" _Como vamos a salir de aqui?"_ pregunto mi hermano.

" _Vamos? Tu nisiquiera estas encerrado!"_ pense.

" _Prometi quedarme a tu lado siempre, ademas, vivo en tu mente y corazon"_ respondio Brais.

" _Bueno, la verdad no tengo ni idea de como salir"_ admiti por mi mente.

" _Umm… ENSERIO?! ERES UN JEDI O QUE?!"_ pregunto mi hermano incredulo. _  
_

" _La verdad aun no"_ respondi.

" _Usa-la-FUERZA!"_ ordeno mi hermano desesperadamente.

" _Tranquilo! Lo hare… pero Zeb no aceptara"_ pense.

" _Pues convencelo"_ sugirio Brais.

"Zeb?" pregunte.

"Que?" pregunto el Lasat.

"Tengo un plan para salir de aqui" respondi.

"Como?" pregunto Zeb.

"Mira, tu piensa tu pregunta en tu mente, y luego escucharas el plan" respondi.

"Esta bien" admitio el Lasat.

Me concentre en la Fuerza y pronto escuche la pregunta de Zeb.

" _Cual es tu plan?"_

" _Mi plan es muy simple: yo desmantelo las camaras de seguridad mientras abro los seguros de nuestras celdas, salimos, tu me cargas y me empujas hacia la ventana. Cuando este fuera, te levanto con la Fuerza y nos quedaremos en el techo. Causas una distraccion mientras yo voy por Hera, salimos de este lugar, y busco la señal de Kanan"_ explique.

" _Karabast! De acuerdo_ " accedio el Lasat.

" _Perfecto_ " dije.

" _Seguro que podras soportar todo ese peso_?" pregunto Zeb.

" _A que te refieres?_ " pregunte.

" _Mira, quieres desmantelar las camaras de seguridad con la Fuerza, quieres desbloquear las puertas con la fuerza, quieres ademas cargarme con la Fuerza, y ademas quieres buscar la señal de Kanan_ _ **con la Fuerza.**_ _Puedes ser un padawan, pero segues siendo un niño, y nisiquiera e visto a Kanan usar asi la Fuerza_ " explico Zeb.

" _Lo se… pero vale la pena intentar_ " dije.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes.**

 **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

 **Como estuvo la fiesta? Espero que se la hayan pasado padrisimo. Asi que bueno, devuelta a la historia…**

 **Si no leyeron el nuevo capitulo de la historia 'Decisiones' probablemente no entenderan porque diablosh Brais esta en la mente de Ezra, asi que si…**

 **PD: Acabo de crear una cuenta en Deviantart, por si la quieren ver, mi nombre es 'FireRebelHeart' todo junto… (si, creo que soy la unica loca que se unio en año nuevo, jeje)**

 **PD2: Antes de que pongan su review, quiero que porfis se metan a ver cuantas reviews hay, porque por ejemplo: En la otra historia, aparece 5 reviews, pero cuando le cliqueo para leerlas, solo me aparecen 3, pere ver si es un problema en mi compu (que si lo es, ya me fui a…) o solo un problema en Fanfiction (que igual, si lo es ya nos…)**

 **Ginny Jarrus – Esta vez no tarde tanto…**

 **Hera12Rebel – No te lo dire… (jeje, podemos afirmar de que las dos somos unas locas por el mundo, bleh! :D)**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap.15**

* * *

 **PDV de Chopper (En el incendio)**

* * *

Justo despues de que le dijera a Ezra en donde se encontraba Kanan, algo capto mi atencion: Una persona, vigilandonos desde el monte. En cuanto la persona misteriosa vio que lo habia encontrado viendolo, se fue, asi que decidi seguirlo. La persona siguio huyendo de mi como si me tuviera miedo, pero no me detube. El siguio huyendo de mi hasta que llego a una montaña, asi que decidi volver, pero al momento en que me di la vuelta, la persona aparecio en frente mio. Grite asustado y sorprendido, no pude evitarlo.

Estube inmovil, y el hombre aprovecho para inspeccionarme. El no habia estado huyendo de mi, habia estado guiandome… pero la pregunta era a donde y porque me estaba guiando.

El extraño dio un paso hacia mi y me dijo:

"Si quieres salvar a tus amigos, mas vale darte prisa" explico el hombre "Ve a las bodegas, por ahi esta lo que buscas"

Voltee a ver hacia donde el hombre señalaba y pude ver a lo lejos una bodega gigante (un estilo granero hecho de lamina algo vieja, era como una zona de cuarentena) y en cuanto voltee, el hombre desaparecio.

Camine algo nervioso mientras me acercaba mas y mas hacia la bodega. Decidi comenzar a grabar de aqui en adelante todo lo que viera.

De pronto, unos gritos me alarmaron. Camine cuidadosamente de donde provenian esos gritos y pude localizar a Zeb y a Ezra, encerrados en ese granero metalico, ademas, pude localizar el grafitti de

Oh, no… no, no, no… Solamente estaba Zeb y ezra, eso significaba que Hera deberia estar en otra parte…

No iba a ser capaz de ayudarlos desde donde estaba, y la caida hacia donde ellos estaban era muy alta (yo estaba en la ventana).

Vi una zanja metalica que daba hacia la zona de cuarentena, asi que comenze a caminar hacia la zanja. Cuando llegue, trate de abrirla con el fuego, pero no tenia demasiado combustible… Comenze a hacer un agujero con mis manos para poder pasar.

Tarde un rato pero finalmente lo logre. Entre a la zona de cuarentena y comenze a caminar, tratando de pasar desapercibido. Segui cada rastro y huellas que encontraba en el suelo para encontrar alguno que me diera una pista de donde se encontraba Hera… pero no necesite un rastro para saber en donde y que le estaba pasando a la piloto.

* * *

 **PDV de Hera (Hace unos minutos)**

* * *

Los 'Zwarte Schedles' bajaron a Ezra de la tabla gigante de madera y lo escoltaron junto con Zeb. Debian de salvarse, debian de encontrar a Kanan y a los demas, tenian que salir de este lugar… no podia creer que esto hubiera sido una trampa, no podia ni queria creerlo.

"Bien, supongo que eso significa que solo quedas tu" dijo una voz macabramente.

"Que es lo que quieres conmigo?" pregunte en tono desafiante.

"Bien, que te pareze primero: bajarte" respondio la voz.

Para mi sorpresa, las cuerdas que me tenian sujeta se desamarraron, dejandome caer. Tenia las manos desatadas, asi que pude caer de pie.

"Bien, el juego es simple… hay una zona aqui que tiene una zona de alto voltaje, debes entrar por los ductos, (que por cierto, estan llenos de vidrios rotos) y llegar a esa zona. Cuando llegues, deberas pasar por las rejas de alto voltaje sin ser electrocutada. Cuando llegues, recoge la llave. Cuando tengas la llave, vuelves, me la entregas y estaras lista para tu siguiente mision " explico la voz.

"Y si no que?" pregunte en tono desafiante.

"Sera muy simple: Tu y tus amigos moriran" explico en voz macabra.

"Dijiste que los habias sacado de aqui!" grite con ira.

"Cambie de opinion, asi que tu decides: Quieres jugar el juego?" pregunto el hombre.

Me quede congelada. No tenia mucha opcion, y si queria salir de ahi, tendria que obedecer sus ordenes.

"Acepto tu desafio" acepte.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes.**

 **Lo se, el capitulo esta muy corto, pero eso significa de que el final se acerca.**

 **Y si, si alguien a jugado (o visto) 'Heavy Rain', la inspiracion salio de ahi…**

 **DrainedDreamsThatFadedAway - La verdad lo iba a hacer... pero queria un poco de "Heran" en esta historia... pronto averiguaras porque... pero gracias por la idea :)... Y muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra de que te haya gustado.**

 **Lamento no poder contestar mas reviews, pero algo pasa con Fanfiction, que creo que comente en el capitulo anterior, pero no me aparecen las reviews, lo siento :(**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap.16**

* * *

 **PDV de Ezra.**

* * *

Como Zeb dijo, el escape no iba a ser nada facil, pero teniamos que intentarlo almenos.

De pronto, uno de los hombres llego y (para mi sorpresa) abrio la celda.

"Eh, tu! Sal de aqui, rapido" ordeno el hombre.

Me levante y el hombre rapidamente apunto un blaster contra mi.

"Ahora, camina" ordeno.

Lo mire receloso pero lo obedeci. Acto seguido, el hombre saco a Zeb, apuntandole con el blaster.

"Que es lo que van a hacernos?" pregunte, cuando note que tenia atado algo al cinturon: mi sable de luz.

"Eso, no es de tu incumbencia" dijo el hombre.

"De hecho, lo es" dije mientras sonreia.

" _Zeb, toma el blaster ahora"_ ordene mediante la Fuerza a la mente de Zeb.

El Lasat me miro para confirmar y yo asenti.

Zeb tomo veloz como un rayo el blaster mientras lanzaba a el hombre, y justo cuando el estaba en el aire, tome mi sable de luz y dispare a las camaras de seguridad.

"Bien, encierralo" dije a Zeb.

El Lasat me obedecio y encerro a el hombre en su celda.

"Vamos" susurre mientras señalaba hacia la pared donde estaba la ventana.

Zeb corrio hacia la pared y puso sus manos en el aire para darme impulso. Me apoye en ellas y el me subio a el cielo…pero no fue lo suficientemente alto. Trate de sujetarme del borde de la ventana, pero fue en vano. Cai al suelo, pero Zeb me atrapo.

"Otra vez" dije sin darme por vencido.

Esta vez, me aleje de la pared, tome vuelo, salte hacia las manos de Zeb y este me levanto hacia el aire…y lo consegui. Me agarre rapidamente de el borde de la ventana, subi y me puse en el techo. Como el tejado estaba algo inclinado, casi me resbalo, por lo que me sujete con fuerza…mal dia para tener vertigo.

Me voltee para ver a Zeb en el suelo, viendo a la puerta con temor.

"Rapido" murmuro el Lasat.

Me concentre en la Fuerza lo mejor que pude. Cerre mis ojos y levante mi mano ligeramente. Lo unico en que podia pensar era en elevar a Zeb para salir de ahi.

Cuando casi caia rendido, el Lasat habia agarrado el borde de la ventana. Le agarre el brazo y ayude al jadeante Lasat a llegar al techo.

"Bien, andando" dijo Zeb decidido.

Subimos hacia la punta del techo para tener una vista mejor. Despues de unos minutos de analizar la vista, el dijo:

"Bien, la salida esta de ese lado, los pasillos de celda estan al Este…Hera deberia estar por el Norte…" explico Zeb.

"Alto, _deberia_?" pregunte.

"Si…realmente no se donde esta…" comento el Lasat algo apenado.

"Sabes que? Cambio de planes, hay que separarnos, buscar a Hera y salir desapercibidos" razone.

"Ves? Te pareces demasiado a Kanan cuando creas planes" murmuro el Lasat.

Yo rei sarcasticamente.

"Shh…escucha" dijo mientras aguzaba sus puntiagudas orejas.

Camine en cunclillas hacia el borde del techo hasta que escuche a dos hombres hablando en la entrada. Pude ver a un adulto y a uno que parecia ser algo asi como diecisiete años hablando pacificamente. El hombre era moreno, alto y fuerte, mientras el adolecente era rubio, tenia ojos azules y era palido.

"Y, ya viste lo que le haran a la Twi'lek?" pregunto el adolecente.

"Si…la verdad me da…algo de lastima…pero ya sabes el protocolo: Hacen las pruebas, se ve que tan despiadados son, y si fallan…" dijo el moreno mientras al final, cruzaba el dedo por su cuello horizontalmente.

"Si, me pone los pelos de punta, pero no podemos renunciar, ya sabes que hace Eros a los que renuncian" dijo el adolecente.

"Es cruel" apunto el moreno.

"Sabes? Si encuentran a la chica, no se…talvez podria haber una chispa entre nosotros" apunto el rubio.

" _CON SABINE NO SE METE!"_ pensamos tanto mi hermano y yo al mismo tiempo.

Tanto Zeb y yo bajamos y noqueamos a los guardias.

"Bien, era todo lo que necesitabamos saber…ahora, te tienes que ir" dijo Zeb a Ezra.

"Que?! De que estas hablando?!" pregunte.

"Ezra, Hera esta aqui por mi culpa, y yo la sacare de aqui…tu en lo de mientras, busca a Kanan y a los demas, trae ayuda" explico el Lasat.

"Claro que no, no me ire sin ti!" dije firmemente.

"Si, si lo haras" ordeno Zeb.

"Porque?" pregunte.

"Porque si no, tu tambien moriras! Se como va esto, quieren hacerle una prueba a Hera para reclutarla o para que muera en el intento. Para ellos es un juego, pero para Hera seria suicidio. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible antes del atardecer o ya sera demasiado tarde!" explico Zeb.

"Pero-" dije, incapaz de dejarlo.

"Mira, prometo que cuando esto acabe, saldremos de aqui, de acuerdo?" dijo el Lasat.

Me lo quede mirando por un rato.

"De acuerdo" dije finalmente.

"Corre" dijo Zeb.

 **Hola Rebeldes!**

 **Wow…a pasado muchisimo tiempo! (Lo siento…entenderan porque en unos momentos…ademas, senti la necesidad de quejarme un poco sobre algo)**

 **Haber, a quien demonios se le ocurre dar un examen sorpresa justamente el dia en que entramos a la escuela?! Se supone que las vacaciones son para disfrutar y descansar, no para estudiar! AGH!**

 **En este momento tambien estoy muy enojada porque me e enterado que la autora de las series 'Harry Potter' (si, si, llamenme potterhead si quieren) a escrito un nuevo libro… y no lo e encontrado en ninguna biblioteca, y entonces digo "Bueno…me espero a la pelicula" pero noooo, la pelicula sale hasta Noviembre!**

 **Y aqui esta la excusa para haber faltado en la escritura:** **Veran, hace unos dias encontre a un gatito lastimado en la casa de una vecina, al parecer a este gatito los perros lo habian mordido, por lo que lo dejaron con una patita coja, dejandolo sin poder saltar. Entonces le pedi a mis padres poder quedarmelo hasta que se mejorara, y despues de varios minutos, lo consegui (yei!).** **Lo lleve a mi casa ya toda contenta y pues e tenido que cuidar de el estos ultimos dias. Lo nombre 'Jimmy' porque…porque YOLO…ademas, la otra opcion era Johny o Tiger (ya que es un gatito atigrado), solo para hacerlo dramatico (NOO! JIMMY NO TE VAYAS!) Entonces lo siento…**

 **Hera12Rebel – Muchas gracias…y almenos ya se arreglo el problema.**

 **Coral . iturbe – No eres horrible, para nada pienses eso… y hey! Mira el lado bueno, asi no tendras que esperar tanto.**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cap.17**

* * *

 **PDV de Ezra.**

* * *

Antes que pudiera correr, un reloj retumbo alrededor. Mire a Zeb en busca de respuesta, pero este estaba muy palido y se veia incapaz de hablar…de pronto, pude ver a lo lejos, como el sol se escondia, trayendo la oscuridad hacia nosotros…habiamos fallado. Si hubieramos llegado antes, esto no hubiera pasado…pero fallamos…

* * *

 **PDV de Hera (0 horas para el atardecer)**

* * *

Algo en mi cabeza me dijo que la hora se acercaba. El sonido del reloj resono en todas partes.

La hora habia llegado.

Mi hora habia llegado.

Sabia que ellos no esperaban que me salvara, ellos predecian mi muerte. No habia forma de evitar mi triste final. Yo sabia que, aunque ganara el desafio, ellos me dirian que me uniera a su equipo, y yo, obiamente, me negaria. Ellos me matarian, claro, pero primero me humillarian y torturarian.

Pero me repeti a mi misma, que habia cosas peores que la muerte.

"Tu, sal" ordeno un hombre a travez de mi celda.

Habia permanecido alli encerrada durante todo ese tiempo, sin saber que habia sido de el resto de mi tripulacion. Almenos esperaba que ellos salieran de aqui con vida, o Kanan los encontrara…el siempre hallaba la forma.

Me levante, y fui escoltada hacia una zona muy oscura.

Cuando llegamos al final, uno de los hombres me quito las esposas que me estaban amarrando y despues de eso, salio.

Las luces se encendieron, revelando que estaba en un tipo de fabrica. Las paredes se veian podridas y verdes; habia muchas maquinas no activadas a mi alrededor. Habia flechas rojas indicandome hacia donde seguir.

Segui las flechas, viendo con terror que en una esquina, habia nada mas y nada menos que huesos y craneos. Mire aterrorizada los cadaveres, queria salir huyendo, pero que mas daba todo? Si esto salvaba a los demas, almenos ahorraria un poco de tiempo.

Respire ondo y mire al frente. Despues de abrir una puerta metalica, la cual proboco un chirrido, vi que varias flechas rojas apuntaban alrededor de una pequeña rendija del sistema de ventilacion. Abri la rendija de madera y vi que al inicio habia una caja de cerillos.

Los tome, encendi uno y entre a la pequeña ventila. Habia un olor a pudrefacto que me hacia querer vomitar, pero contube la respiracion y comenze a gatear hacia adelante.

De pronto, la rendija se cerro, dejandome en la oscuridad y sin manera de poder respirar aire fresco.

Encendi un cerillo y segui gateando, sin querer detenerme…pero de pronto, senti un agudo dolor en mi brazo izquierdo. Aleje mi brazo rapidamente de ese lugar y vi que era un pequeño fragmento de vidrio.

Claro…ellos me habian advertido de esto. Vi para mi terror que habia mas cristales enfrente mio. El primero que senti era para ponerme nerviosa y recordarme lo horrible que estaba sucediendo.

Segui gateando, tratando de pensar en algo mejor…pero el dolor de los cristales incrustandose a mi cuerpo me dolia bastante, y el olor a podrido no ayudaba en nada.

De vez en cuando, debia detenerme para encender un cerillo, y con el paso del tiempo, logre encontrar un patron: Habia dos espacios para descansar cada vez que se me apagaba un cerillo.

Pude oler algo diferente: Pino y montaña. Eso significaba que la salida estaba cerca.

El dolor que sentia era agonisante, pero una voz en mi cabeza me ordenaba que no me detuviera. El olor a putrefacto era hartante, y mi desesperacion por salir de aquel frio y doloroso lugar crecian conforme veia la luz al final del tunel.

Finalmente sali. Me deje caer al salir de aquel oscuro lugar, quedando tirada en el suelo. Tome una bocanada de aire y segui respirando. Vi como me habia abierto unas partes de mi traje y como habia manchas de sangre por todos lados.

Tarde mas de diez minutos en recobrarme.

Me levante, y mire a mi alrededor. La habitacion era muy pequeña, y delante mio habia una puerta, igual de oxidada que la anterior.

Abri la puerta, quedandome atonita con lo que vi afuera.

Era una planta de energia. Estaba en una especie de balcon, viendo la planta. Era como un laberinto. Al otro lado, decia la palabra gigante en rojo "FINAL"

Baje por el balcon, cayendo de pie. Observe la planta, pero no veia una entrada para cruzar. Sabia que no valia la pena hacer trampa, porque sabia que vigilaban cada uno de mis pasos asi que recorri la barrera, buscando una entrada.

Despues de recorrerla, admiti que no habia ningun espacio abierto…entonces, vi un agujero entre uno de los cables de electricidad. Claro, ellos querian debilitar a la victima antes de matarla…o de torturarla.

Meti una pierna cuidadosa y lentamente para pasar al otro extremo. Tendria que pasar sin moverme mucho…pero me tambalee un poco, electrocutandome. Gemi de dolor, quite mi pierna de ahi y maldeci por debajo.

Tenia que buscar otro espacio, uno mas grande para que yo pudiera pasar.

Despues de recorrer una vez mas la valla gigante, encontre un hueco bastante grande como para entrar.

Volvi a repetir el procedimiento. Meti mi pierna primero, lentamente, manteniendo toda mi concentracion en no fallar. Pude sentir como mi pierna llegaba al otro lado, asi que segui…

* * *

Despues de muchas electrocutaciones, logra cruzar el laberinto.

Crei que enloqueceria en esa planta de electricidad, y, caminando pesada y debilmente, abri la siguiente puerta…lo demas, paso muy rapido.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes.**

…

…

 **Heavy Rain.**

 **Wow, a pasado muuucho tiempo despues de la ultima publicacion…wow.**

 **Estamos cerca del final de esta historia, y en cuanto termine esta, quiero anunciar, que tengo tres historias ya preparadas para publicarse en cuanto esta termine…bueno, dos en realidad…una ya la publique, asi que no tendran que esperar la proxima por mucho.**

 **Ginny Jarrus – Sep.**

 **Hera12Rebel – Quien dijo que la iban a salvar?**

 **Chica. SW – Me alegro…y, de paso, adoro tu nueva foto de perfil :3**

 **Guest – Muchisimas gracias, mas que feliz de que te guste.**

 **Haziel – Mision cumplida!**

 **Coral. iturbe – Es que es el principal…ser el principal implica la mayoria de la atencion, la mayoria de los fans…pero tambien la mayoria de los problemas (True Story…)**

 **Catmarionet – What?!**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap.18**

 **Hace unos minutos…**

* * *

 **PDV de Zeb.**

* * *

Sabia que iba a ser imposible salvar a Hera de la prueba en aquel entonces. El sol ya se habia metido, asi que ella de seguro ya habia comenzado.

Mire a Ezra, y este me miro a mi. Pude identificar en sus dos ojos azul electricos que tenia miedo y estaba angustiado por el destino de la Twi'lek, y no podia culparlo, yo tambien lo estaba.

"Escucha Ezra" dije mientras lo tocaba en el hombro "Cambio de planes"

"Si, como no los hemos cambiado hoy" dijo sarcasticamente, y tenia razon. Primero estubo su primer plan, de 'Excesso del uso de la Fuerza', y luego mi plan de que el saliera corriendo y que buscara ayuda.

"Mira, este es el plan. Creo saber donde esta Hera-" explique.

"Crees?!" pregunto interrumpiendome.

Lo mire esperando a que me dejara hablar.

"Lo siento…tengo miedo" admitio.

"No hay nada que temer" le dije.

"Si como no" murmuro para si mismo.

"Mira, sacaremos a Hera de aqui y saldremos de este planeta" le prometi.

"De acuerdo…cual es tu plan?" pregunto el niño.

"Mira, ellos de seguro estan vigilando a Hera por camaras, solo para asegurarse de que cumpla su mision. Hay un cuarto con todas las camaras, de acuerdo. Nos dividiremos" explique "Tu noquearas al guardia de seguridad, y me enviaras un mensaje con la Fuerza cuando sepas donde se encuentra Hera. Me cubriras vigilando las camaras mientras yo voy a buscar a Hera"

"Sere como el vigia?" asumio.

"Exacto. Cuando la saque de aqui, **no** causes una distraccion y esperame, entendido?" continue.

"Entendido…sabes, ese plan tiene un poco de los otros planes anteriores. Yo usando la Fuerza, tu salvando a Hera…" apunto.

Lo mire con una cara de 'Este no es el momento', la cual el entendio a la perfeccion. El no era torpe.

"Vamos" ordene.

Caminamos silenciosamente hacia la bodega que habia señalado antes. De pronto, vi un laser apuntando a lo lejos.

"Shh" detuve a Ezra.

"Que?" susurro.

Apunte a el otro lado de la bodega y vimos en una torre un francotirador.

"Francotiradores" murmure.

"Esto no podria ser mas dificil acaso?!" susurro Ezra.

"Claro que si…si nos detectan, claro esta" respondi "Sigueme"

El me obedecio sin titubear. Aproveche cuando el francotirador dio la espalda y corri al siguiente parapeto, quedando justamente en el edificio, cubriendome de la vista de algun francotirador, con el niño a mi lado.

Nuestras espaldas quedaron pegadas a la pared de lamina, ocultandonos de la vista del francotirador.

Puse mis manos en posicion para que Ezra alcanzara la ventana.

"Listo?" susurre.

El solo asintio. Podia ver los nervios en su mirar.

Se alejo un poco, tomo vuelo y salto a mis manos. Lo impulse hacia arriba con todas mis fuerzas, pero el tendria que concetrarse en llegar a la ventana. Lo logro.

Se sujeto del azeifar de la ventana y se quedo colgado un momento.

* * *

 **PDV de Ezra**

* * *

Logre a la primera quedar en el azeifar de la ventana. Mire de reojo por si habia guardias ahi, y solamente vi a uno custodiando las camaras. Subi sigilosamente y entre. Pude ver que la sala era mas o menos como un atico, y el tipo estaba atento a el computador, vigilando las camaras.

Me acerque sigilosamente hacia el y le dispare con mi sable de luz…no le dio tiempo de gritar. Movi su cuerpo inconsiente de la silla, me sente en esta y busque en las camaras en donde estaba la Twi'lek.

" _La has encontrado?"_ pregunto Zeb en mi mente.

" _Aun no"_ replique.

" _Apresurate!"_ ordeno el Lasat.

Mis ojos recorrian cada camara de cada lugar sin detenerse, hasta que finalmente encontre una especie de planta electrica…e identifique a Hera tratando de pasar entre los alambres electricos. En que pensaba?! No queria que mi mama…digo, Hera sufriera.

Vi como se electrocutaba al intentar pasar por ellos. No, no, no…

" _Zeb, esta en una especie de planta electrica, ella tiene que pasar por los alambres electricos hacia una puerta de metal, que conduce a un granero"_ informe a Zeb a travez de mi mente.

" _Entendido, veme guiando"_ pidio Zeb.

"Corre a la derecha"

Pude ver en las camaras como Zeb obedecia mis ordenes. Iba dandole indicaciones para que el corriera y encontrara el granero. De vez en cuando le decia que se escondiera, ya que habia guardias patrullando los pasillos.

Finalmente, el Lasat quedo fuera del granero a donde Hera se diriguia.

" _Bien hecho Zeb! Ahora solo escala, entra, y saca a Hera de ahi_ " pense.

* * *

 **PDV de Hera (tiempo real)**

* * *

En cuanto entre al granero, abri bien los ojos para ver que sucedia…pero tan pronto como lo hise, me arrepenti.

Un rayo de luna alumbraba a el suelo, el inmovil cuerpo de Sabine. La chica estaba palida, con la mirada perdida en el techo. Estaba acostada boca arriba, sus labios estaban morados y tenia una mano reposando en su estomago.

PLAF!

El cuerpo de Sabine se transformo en el de Ahsoka…

PLAF!

…El de Ahsoka en el de Zeb…

PLAF!

…El de Zeb en el de mi padre…

PLAF!

…Ezra muerto, con una ultima sonrisa en su rostro, con sus ojos vidriosos mirando hacia la nada, con un sable de luz enterrado en su pecho…

PLAF!

…Kanan muerto…

Yo estaba de rodillas, llorando silenciosamente, viendo como mis peores temores se cumplian.

PLAF!

De pronto, cambio, y me vi rodeada de mis propios pensamientos.

" _Valia la pena aquella lucha? Seriamos capazes algun dia de ganar esta batalla? Todo este sacrificio valdria? Esto tiene algun sentido?"_ se escucho una voz.

De pronto, vi como una luz morada salia de la nada, sin explicacion aparente. La luz comenzo a correr y a rodearme, ahuyentando algo. Los cuerpos de los de mi equipo se desvanecieron, y la luz morada desaparecio.

Alguien me tendio la mano, la tome y me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

"Estas bien?" pregunto una voz grabe.

"Si…gracias" agradeci.

Entonces lo vi. El que me habia ayudado contra mis miedos y me habia levantado, era nadie mas ni nadie menos, que Zeb.

"Vamos, tenemos que salir de aqui" dijo el Lasat.

Asenti a modo de respuesta.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes!**

 **AL FIN! LA HAN RESCATADO!**

 **Ginny Jarrus – Nope…solo emocion.**

 **Hera12Rebel – Jeje, sip.**

 **Chica. SW – Seguuuuura?**

 **Catmarionet - … callo para siempre.**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Cap.19**

 **Mientras tanto…**

* * *

 **PDV de Sabine**

* * *

Me canse de esperar. Las horas pasaban lentamente y la tripulacion aun no regresaba. Habia intentado escapar por lo menos nueve veces, pero falle. Me sentia enjaulada.

No tenia idea de que estaba sucediendo en el exterior, lo cual me ponia ansiosa e impaciente. Me sentia completamente inutil con mi pierna rota, sin poder salir, en la enfermeria. No podia soportarlo.

Me preocupaba que los Zwarte Schedles estubieran lastimando a mi equipo; ver a Hera, tan dulze y esperanzada o a Ezra, tan optimista y valiente o a Zeb tan rudo y simpatico siendo lastimados…o a Chopper, esa vieja cubeta de tornillos no volviendo a causar una broma…

Sin darme cuenta, habia empezado a llorar. Rapidamente quite mis lagrimas con la mano antes de que alguien me viera.

No sabia que iba a ocurrir, pero tenia que confiar en que ellos volverian y estarian bien…tenian que.

De pronto, se escucho un ruido muy fuerte proveniente del exterior. Tseebo salio de su oficina y fue a ver que sucedia…el ruido siguio, y era capaz de distinguir aquel sonido extraño. Eran explosiones.

"Tseebo?" pregunte.

"Nos atacan!" exclamo el Rodeano.

"Que?! Quien?!" pregunte poniendome de pie y apoyandome contra la pared.

"No se!" replico Tseebo nervioso.

Camine lo mas rapido posible hacia la cabina del copiloto y note que no estaba en la nave de la flota, era una nave distinta y algo pequeña. Tome el comunicador y llame al Senador.

"Senador, alguien esta atacandonos, coordenadas 8-9-3-6-1, necesitamos refuerzos!" exclame.

" _Que? Quien es?"_ pregunto el senador, pero de pronto, un gran destello aparecio.

"AL SUELO!" grite a Tseebo, pero el Rodeano no estaba.

La nave exploto. El dolor y el ardor que estaba sintiendo eran muy fuertes.

Estaba tirada en el suelo. Estaba fuera de la nave, lo cual se me hizo de lo mas extraño…mis ojos se mantubieron abiertos solo por unos minutos, solo para ver como mi punto de vista cambiaba. Ya no sentia estar en el suelo. Alguien me estaba cargando hacia otro lugar.

Maldita sea.

 **Mientras tanto…**

* * *

 **PDV de Hera**

* * *

Obedeci a Zeb sin dudar. El me estaba guiando hacia la salida, y parecia que sabia de memoria los patrones. A veces me hacia señas para guardar silencio o esconderme, como si viera lo que fuera pasar.

"Zeb, donde esta Ezra?" susurre.

"El niño esta bien" respondio el Lasat en tono cortante.

Seguimos corriendo hasta que llegamos a una zona muy rara.

"Quedate aqui" susurro Zeb.

Lo obedeci. Quede pegada a la pared, y vi como el ponia los brazos como para atrapar a alguien.

"Que estas-?" pregunte, pero en ese momento, Ezra salto de una ventana del granero, cayendo donde Zeb.

"Gracias" agradecio Ezra antes de volverse a mi "Estas bien?"

"Si, y ustedes?" pregunte, aliviada de que hubieran salido.

"Hemos estado peor" respondio Zeb.

"Como se supone que saldremos de aqui?" pregunte.

Se miraron el uno al otro.

"De hecho…" dijo Zeb.

"…no creiamos que ibamos a lograrlo…" completo Ezra susurrando.

"Perfecto" exclame en susurros sarcasticamente.

De pronto, escuchamos un megafono encendiendose.

" _Los objetivos han escapado, capturenlos y causen el mayor daño posible"_ ordeno la voz macabramente.

Nos miramos los unos a los otros.

Las sirenas comenzaron a activarse y escuchabamos como los hombres gritaban ordenes en otro idioma.

"OPEN DE LUIKEN!" ordeno uno.

"A los contenedores!" ordeno Zeb.

Entramos al contenedor de basura y cerramos la tapa.

Escuchamos las ordenes y como se dispersaban las personas, buscandonos.

"Como se enteraron que escapamos?" pregunto Ezra.

"No lo se…los guardias que noqueamos, deben de haber despertado y les han avisado" recordo Zeb.

"Karabast" se quejo Ezra.

 **Mientras tanto…**

 **PDV de Kanan**

Ahsoka y yo seguiamos la señal de Ezra en la Fuerza mientras los clones buscaban en el rastreador a Chopper. Ya habiamos tardado mucho, y nuestras esperanzas reducian conforme el tiempo pasaba.

De pronto, ambas señales nos guiaron a algo parecido a una base.

"Estaran ahi?" pregunto Gregor.

"Quiza…pero que harian ahi?" pregunto Ahsoka.

Me encogi de hombros.

De pronto, se escucho una voz y alarmas resonando por doquier.

" _Los objetivos han escapado, capturenlos y causen el mayor daño posible"_ ordeno la voz oscuramente.

Se me pusieron los pelos de punta.

"…Los objetivos han escapado…" repeti, tratando de encontrar algo escondido.

"…Capturenlos y causen el mayor daño posible…" continuo Rex.

"Kanan, mira!" dijo Wolffe señalando algo en la base.

Volteamos a ver, y pude ver a mi padawan a lo lejos, pegado a la pared en compañia de Zeb y Hera. El alivio que senti al verlos fue inmenso…pero solo duro unos minutos.

"Vamos!" exclamo Rex.

"Necesitamos un plan-" detuvo Ahsoka.

"Este es el plan: Entramos y salimos" interrumpio Gregor.

"No, debemos de pensar bien las-" exigio la Togruta.

De pronto, el grito de Ezra fue lo unico que resono en mis oidos.

Voltee a ver alarmado a mi padawan, y vi a lo lejos como un hombre lo tomaba del brazo, cortandoselo. Hera a lo lejos estaba peleando con un hombre rubio y Zeb estaba en el suelo, inconsiente.

Ahsoka tambien vio eso.

"Vamos" admitio al fin.

Corrimos lo mas rapido que nos era capaz.

Rex comenzo a disparar a el que sostenia a mi padawan, mientras yo empujaba con la Fuerza al que estaba peleando con Hera.

Llegamos a su lado rapidamente.

"Estan bien?" pregunte en cuanto llegue y levantaba a Hera del suelo.

"Si…" dijo la Twi'lek con dificultad.

Gregor ayudaba a Zeb mientras Ahsoka revisaba el brazo de Ezra.

De pronto, sentimos como el suelo empezaba a temblar.

"Oh, Karabast" se quejo Zeb.

El suelo parecia estar abriendose, a lo que era una gran caida.

"CORRAN!" ordeno Ahsoka.

La obedecimos. Comenzamos a correr, evitando todas las trampas preparadas.

Por todas partes caian trampas, nos disparaban, y sin saber como, los evitamos.

Senti como el suelo que pisaba comenzaba a desvanecerse. No era tan veloz, y ya no tocaba el suelo. Me sujete del borde, y trate de subir inutilmente.

"KANAN!" grito Ezra aterrorizado, corriendo para ayudarme.

 _No porfavor, corre! Que el no caiga..._

"EZRA CORRE!" grite.

Pero el no obedecio mi orden. El fue directamente hacia mi y me sujeto del brazo, tratando de ayudarme…

Pero el suelo siguio desvaneciendose.

Pude sentir como mi padawan caia junto conmigo, como caiamos los dos a nuestra muerte.

Nuestros gritos no paraban al ver como el suelo se acercaba mas y mas.

Rapidamente, tome a mi padawan, y me puse en forma protectora para la caida. Si yo moria, queria almenos que Ezra viviera. Cerre mis ojos con fuerza.

Llegamos al final…

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes.**

 **Chan, Chan, Chaaaaaaan!**

 **Ginny Jarrus – Gracias, tu tambien lo eres :'D**

 **Hera12Rebel - …no prometo nada…solo depende de mi mente e inspiracion…**

 **Chao Rebeldes… Los dejare con el suspenso… (muajajajaja!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Cap.20**

* * *

 **PDV de Hera**

* * *

Seguir corriendo.

Era lo unico que podriamos hacer.

El suelo poco a poco iba cayendo. No entendia como era posible, pero se estaba desvaneciendo. Teniamos que seguir corriendo. Era nuestra unica esperanza.

Escuche como el grito de Ezra sonaba en mi cabeza, como un eco sin querer desvanecerse.

Voltee rapidamente y me detuve al ver a Ezra intentando subir a Kanan, sin darse cuenta de que el suelo comenzaba a desvanecerse igual.

Senti como si mi corazon dejara de latir. Ezra cayo junto con Kanan al vacio.

Ahsoka me desperto de mi tristeza y trato de moverme…pero era demasiado tarde. Senti como el suelo caia, y como Ahsoka, Zeb, Gregor, Wolffe, Rex y yo caiamos al vacio.

* * *

 **PDV de Kanan**

* * *

Llegamos al final…a lo que seria mi muerte.

Pero, porque entonces no sentia el frio suelo donde moriria?

Me atrevi a abrir mis ojos. No estaba muerto ni mucho menos. Seguia vivo.

Voltee a ver a mi padawan o a donde se suponia que el estaria, pero no estaba ahi.

Inspeccione donde estaba.

Estaba en una especie de celda. Los barrotes estaban sucios y oxidados. Trate de moverme, pero solo vi que estaba atado en una silla. Trate de desamarrarme, pero me fue imposible.

Voltee a mi alrededor, y vi que en la celda de al lado, se encontraba mi padawan, sentado en una silla, atado e inconsiente.

"Ezra!" llame para que despertara.

Mi padawan abrio sus ojos y parpadeo un par de veces.

"Ag…" se quejo Ezra.

Las luces se encendieron, y pude ver que habia mas celdas a lado mio: Zeb, Rex y Wolffe se encontraban en las otras, pero y los demas? Donde estaba Hera y Ahsoka?

" _Bien, se que estan confundidos y algunos se preguntaran donde estan sus demas compañeros. Tengo entendido de que ustedes son heroes, asi que, les tengo una mision. Si lo logran, podran irse…si no…moriran"_ explico una voz maligna.

"Que quieres que hagamos?!" pregunto Rex.

" _Bien. Ven como faltan algunos de sus compañeros? Bien, deberan rescatarlos para poder salir de aqui. Resolveran toda clase de acertijos y si los logran, los dejaremos ir…si no, tanto ustedes como los rehenes moriran"_ continuo _"Hay otra forma mas facil: Unanse a nosotros y los dejaremos vivir…pero claro, si quieren el camino dificil…"_

"Dificil" respondimos todos al unisono.

" _Como quieran. Si intentan cualquier truco, una forma de escapar…seran ejecutados lenta y dolorosamente"_ replico la voz.

El suelo debajo de nosotros se abrio. Todos caimos y pude ver como una pared hacia que no pudiera ver a los demas. A quien tendria que salvar? Si solo habian dos rehenes y nosotros eramos cinco personas.

Cai en una especie de planta. La silla se rompio, dejandome libre.

Vi a mi alrededor y vi que estaba en una especie de selva, lo cual se me hizo muy extraño, ya que estaba debajo del nivel del suelo.

" _Bien"_ dijo una voz diferente, pero igual macabra _"Tu trabajo es encontrar a la Twi'lek. Tendras que buscar entre la selva y encontrarla…pero claro, ten cuidado con los peligros. Si la encuentras debes jalar una palanca al final…Ella esta en una jaula y es custodiada por -. Apresurate"_

"Bien…no debe ser tan dificil" me dije a mi mismo y comenze a caminar adentrandome a el bosque.

* * *

 **PDV de Ezra.**

* * *

Cai aun atado en la silla. Al llegar al suelo, la silla me libero y pude ver mi alrededor: Las paredes estaban musgosas y verdes, por lo que supuse que estaba debajo de el lago.

"A quien debo salvar?" pregunte en voz alta.

" _Tu trabajo es encontrar a la Mandaloriana-"_

"Sabine?! Te juro que si le han hecho algo voy a-!" amenaze.

" _No estas en posicion para amenazarme niño. Salva a la chica…y date prisa. Dicen que el agua corre mas rapido que las naves"_ interrumpio la voz.

"El agua corre mas rapido que las naves?" me pregunte…entonces comprendi:

Lago + calabozos + agua + una banda criminal asesina…o Karabast.

* * *

 **PDV de Zeb.**

* * *

" _Escuchanos bien Garrazeb, tu deber es salvar a uno de los clones antes de que se te acabe el tiempo. Busca las tres llaves y vuelve a tu posicion actual. Colocalas en esa mesa y nosotros te abriremos…"_

"Bien, aqui voy" me dije a mi mismo.

* * *

 **PDV de Rex.**

* * *

En cuanto cai, las ataduras que me sostenian se rompieron. Estaba en una especie de calabozo, y pude ver como habia unos cadaveres y grafitis de pintura roja en la pared…esperaba que fuera pintura.

De pronto una luz leve se encendio e ilumino una mesa de madera. Me acerque a la mesa y vi que habia una foto de Ahsoka en ella.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi corazon sintio un gran pesar. Tenia que encontrarla y salir de ahi de cualquier manera…

* * *

 **PDV de Wolffe**

* * *

Ver caer a los demas fue una experiencia espantosa, y si creia que eso fue horrible, lo siguiente fue peor, y considerando la posicion que nos encontrabamos, eso era basicamente _imposible_.

El rodeano. Me tocaba salvar al rodeano.

Rapidamente comenze a correr en direccion hacia el norte. No quedaba mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **PDV desconocido…**

* * *

Pobres incredulos. Enserio creian que tenian una oportunidad contra mi. Creian que los dejaria escapar tan facil despues de lo que Garrazeb me hizo.

Las voces de mi hermanito y mi mejor amiga suplicando mi ayuda resonaban cada noche en mis pesadillas…bueno, ahora era su turno de pagar. El escucharia lo mismo antes de que matara a su equipo delante de sus ojos. Todo estaba planeado. Nada podia salir mal.

"De eso te equivocas y lo sabes" dijo uno de mis hombres.

" _Dime que podria ir mal_ " exigui con una voz que no era mia.

"Dos buscadores y un rehen son sensibles a la Fuerza" explico.

" _Oh Eros…crees que no e pensado en eso? Tengo mi plan en marcha, nada puede salir mal. Veras, despues de analizar la situacion, descubri que siempre hay algo que provoca a los de buena voluntad. No resistiran a la tormenta que se abecina. No tienen oportunidad. Los Jedis necesitan concentrarse perfectamente, pero mis distracciones son mejores aun. Cada uno de ellos siente algo intenso por el rehen, y la desesperacion no los dejara concentrarse. Asi que crème, he pensado en eso_ " explique con mi voz macabra " _No vuelvas a dudar"_

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes.**

…

…

 **Diablosh.**

 **Lamento haber tardado en subir…no hay escusa…lo lamento :(**

 **\- Lo he escuchado antes de otras personas xD**

 **Otaku Rebel – (cantando)** _ **Que mi corazon esta colgando en tus manos!**_

 **Ginny Jarrus – Ok…unos trece dias de retraso…ups.**

 **Hera12Rebel – Me pides lo imposible!**

 **Ezr4Br1dg3r – Pero…que es la vida sin un poco de suspenso?**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Cap.21**

* * *

 **PDV de Sabine**

* * *

Mi cabeza comenzo a doler. No veia nada, estaba cegada, y mis otros sentidos no reaccionaban. No sabia donde estaba, donde estaban los demas, o donde estaba Tseebo. Solo sabia dos cosas:

Una: Obiamente, no estaba en buenas manos.

Y dos: Mi pierna dolia horriblemente.

No fui capaz de ver nada hasta que pasaron por lo menos diez minutos. Hacia un frio horrible.

Finalmente, vi en donde me encontraba.

Parecia un calabozo. La habitacion era muy pequeña, y estaria completamente a oscuras de no ser por una antorcha que aparecia de lo que era una trampilla. Las paredes estaban verdes y musgosas, habia un tipo de cañeria con rejas, y una regal medidora.

Trate de levantarme, pero para mi sorpresa, vi que estaba colgada y encadenada a la pared. Tenia una cadena amarrada atravez de mi cintura y tenia unas esposas en mis manos.

Definitivamente no estaba en buenas manos.

Alcanze a ver unas letras de pintura roja que decian:

"Se necesita ser 1.90 o mas para sobrevivir a este calabozo"

1.90? Yo era de 1.70!

Entonces, comprendi porque las paredes estaban musgosas y entendi porque habia una cañeria: El agua venia.

De pronto, una trampilla parecio abrirse desde afuera, y una voz malvada dijo:

" _Ah…veo que ya estas despierta. Bien, tu solo debes esperar aqui como la damisela en peligro a que tu compañero te rescate…si logra sobrevivir"_ explico la voz malvada.

"Compañero?" pregunte.

" _El adolescente_ "

"Que le has hecho a Ez…a mi equipo?!" pregunte.

" _Tu equipo estara bien y libre si es que logran sobrevivir. Asi que, respira hondo…lo vas a necesitar_ " dijo mientras reia malvadamente y desaparecia.

De pronto, vi como el agua comenzaba a caer por la cañeria. Era agua de el lago, por lo que debia estar fria. Y poco a poco, el calabozo comenzo a llenarse mas y mas.

Vi con panico como el agua subia a un ritmo alarmante. No podia esperar a que me rescataran (Agh, como odiaba ser la damisela en peligro!) por lo que trate de golpear las esposas con la pared. Tenia que intentar salir de aqui, romper las cadenzas…y luego salir por la trampilla.

El agua ya me llegaba a las botas, por lo que trate de apresurarme. Desde donde estaba colgaba, ganaba solamente unos pocos centimetros de altura y no estaba tan lejos del suelo.

Comenze a sacudirme violentamente mientras gruñia para tratar de safar la cadena, pero era en vano. La cadena no caia o se aflojaba.

* * *

 **PDV de Ezra**

* * *

Corri por los pasillos a ciegas. No tenia mi sable de luz, por lo que no podia crear ninguna fuente de luz para seguir viendo. Agudize la vista y vi que a lo lejos habia un tipo de antorcha.

La tome y comenze a guiar mi camino con la luz flameante. La vara se sentia rara, pero no me importo demasiado.

Cada minuto que pasaba el agua corria, tenia que apresurarme para encontrar a Sabine.

Porque tenia que pasarnos esto a nosotros?!

Tenia miedo. Toda la tripulacion estaba en riesgo, y ahora la vida de Sabine estaba colgando en un hilo.

Gire a la derecha, y me dio mucha ira al ver que habia regresado al principio.

Como era posible?!

" _Es una especie de laberinto"_ explico Brais en mi mente.

Puedes decirme la direccion correcta?

" _Supongo…"_ dijo mi hermano mayor _"Ve todo derecho, despues a la derecha, izquierda…no, un callejon sin salida. Derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha, derecha, iquierda, izquierda…"_

 _Me estas mareando!_

" _O Dios…"_ exclamo Brais de repente.

 _Que? Que sucede? Encontraste a Sabine? Esta bien? Esta herida? Que sucede?!_

" _No tiene nada que ver con Sabine…pero has visto de que esta hecho la antorcha que estas sosteniendo?"_ explico mi hermano.

Entonces realize porque estaba biscoso. No era ninguna vara…era un hueso.

Grite mientras sacudia mi mano, la pasaba por mi ropa y lanzaba la antorcha.

"Que asco, que asco, que asco!" exclame.

" _Shh! Escucha"_ ordeno Brais.

Agudize el oido, y entonces escuche un suspiro:

"Ezra…" suspiro la voz femenina con voz cansada.

Entonces corri como si no hubiese un mañana de donde se diriguia la voz.

* * *

 **PDV de Sabine**

* * *

El agua ya me llegaba a el pecho y aun no habia rastro de ninguna persona.

El agua estaba _helada_ , a tal punto que no sabia que era peor: O el dolor de mi pierna (que con el frio ahora era insoportable) o el agua.

Yo seguia batallando por safarme de la cadena, pero ahora tenia otro problema: Mi armadura era demasiado pesada.

Trate de quitarmela, pero fue en vano.

El agua ya me llegaba a el cuello…

Entonces cuando ya no habia esperanza, escuche un grito de Ezra:

"Que asco, que asco, que asco!" exclamo el padawan.

Reuni todas las fuerzas necesarias y suspire cansadamente:

"Ezra…" dije con voz debil.

El agua siguio subiendo hasta llegar a cubrir mi barbilla…

…cubriendome la nariz…

…Tome una bocanada de aire…y entonces, pude ver como mi vision se volvia borrosa y como estaba bajo el agua.

* * *

 **PDV de Ezra**

* * *

El sonido de agua corriendo se hacia mas fuerte conforme mas me acercaba. Llegue hasta una trampilla y trate de abrirla. Podia ver agua debajo a unos centimetros por lo bajo.

Patee la trampilla con fuerza hasta que logre abrirla.

Asome mi cabeza, pero no vi nada…entonces la hundi, y fue cuando vi a Sabine, bajo el agua inconsiente.

Rapidamente y sin pensar, me tire al agua de un clavado. Estaba helada. Kanan me habia enseñado lo esencial para nadar, por lo que era algo…menos dificil de lo que esperaba.

Entonces, el verdadero problema iba a ser en como iba a liberar a Sabine.

Subi rapidamente a la superficie y tome una bocanada de aire, solo para volver a hundirme.

Revise mi bolsillo, y afortunadamente, vi como seguia teniendo mi desatornillador. Lo saque, y trate de abrir las cadenas.

Mi corazon latia a un paso alarmante, y tenia miedo. Tenia que apresurarme. No sabia cuanto tiempo Sabine habia estado bajo el agua…

El seguro no se abria.

Trate de jalarlo desesperadamente con mis manos, tratando de romperlo, en vano.

Milagrosamente, el seguro se abrio, liberando a la Mandaloriana.

La sostuve por la cintura **(nota de autor: *-*)** y patalee, sacandola. Abri la puerta de la trampilla rapidamente y lanze a Sabine, solo para salir un momento despues.

Ambos quedamos tumbados en el suelo, incapazes de decir algo. Respire pesadamente y entonces, algo me preocupo: Sabine no respiraba.

"Sabine? Sabine despierta!" suplique, levantandome y gateando hacia ella.

La artista no me respondio. Tenia los ojos cerrados y los labios morados. Estaba helada.

Le di unas cachetadas para tratar de despertarla pero en vano.

"Respira!" dije mientras presionaba su estomago lentamente.

Ella siguio sin dar señales de vivir.

Y entonces, pose mis labios en los suyos y comenze a dar aire boca a boca **(otra nota: 0.o)**

Me separe de ella y comenze a presionar en su corazon.

"Despierta!" exclame con lagrimas en mis ojos.

La artista no desperto.

Mi corazon se sintio vacio en ese instante. Tome la mano de Sabine y la puse en mi mejilla mientras las lagrimas resbalaban.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio…todo mi ser sentia que ya no tenia razon para seguir luchando. No sabia donde estaban los demas, y no tenia ni idea de que hacer ahora…

Entonces, milagrosamente, alguien tosio fuertemente.

Sabine comenzo a exhalar e inalar aire rapidamente.

"Sabine!" exclame de felicidad.

La artista miro alrededor confundida, me vio y entonces…se sento y me beso apasionadamente, con su cabello mojado y sus ojos cerrados, mientras que yo la abrazaba.

Podia ser el fin de mi existencia…pero si moria, vivir con ese ultimo recuerdo no era tan malo.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes.**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Voy a llorar de felicidad! AAAAHHH!**

 **Ahem…ok, estoy sinceramente feliz.**

 **Que? Creyeron que era capaz de asesinar a mi personaje favorito? No por nada me puse a mi misma el nombre de 'Sabine Wren 857'.**

 **Otaku Rebel – Asi esta bien?**

 **Ezr4Br1dg3r – Buen punto…**

 **Chica . Sw – Gueeeno…me alegro de que hayas conseguido distraerte…creo.**

 **Hera 12 Rebel – En eso tienes mucha razon…y, basta, me sonrojas! (:**

 **Coral. iturbe – Jeje.**

 **Ginny Jarrus:**

 **Brais: Quesewa? Pero ahora que hice?**

 **Yo: No tengo ni idea…has estado viendo 'Hola Soy German'?**

 **Brais:…No…**

 **Yo: Chao Rebeldes! (hasta la proxima semana…muajajaja!)**

 **Fangirls (sin incluirme): LA PROXIMA?!**

 **Yo:...Hay una buena explicacion para eso...*comienza a correr***


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo Veintidos**

* * *

 **PDV de Kanan**

* * *

Segui caminando por ese bosque artificial a ciegas, confiando en mi instinto. Solo podia sentir temor. Era una atmosfera espantosa.

Estaba preocupado. No sabia como ibamos a salir de aqui, puesto a que no creia que los hombres nos dejarian ir, por lo que necesitaba un plan. Ademas, debia de escapar con toda la tripulacion. No iba a dejar a nadie atras.

Y en cuanto a Hera…debia apresurarme. No sabia realmente en que direccion ella se encontraba, y la informacion que me habian dado era muy escasa.

Cuantos dias habian pasado desde aquel horrible accidente? Dos, tres, cinco? El tiempo parecia eterno.

Y pensar en que todo comenzo con la nieve.

No nos habia advertido Ezra de que habia escuchado algo extraño la noche anterior a la caida del Espectro? No me habia enseñado a confiar en los instintos de mi padawan?

Porque esa vez no lo hize? Ojala hubiera confiado en el, ojala hubiera sido lo bastante perpicaz para asegurarme de que todo estubiera bien…

Segui caminando cautelosamente, viendo cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarme. No tuve mucha suerte, y la desesperacion me seguia a todas partes.

Despues de caminar por bastante tiempo, tropeze con algo que me hizo caer al suelo. Vi el objeto con el cual habia tropezado y vi que era una puerta de una trampilla.

Rapidamente, puse mis dedos en el cerrojo y trate de abrirla. No me sorprendio que no se abriera.

Con frustracion, comenze a jalarla, y cuando lo hize, senti una descarga electrica. Quite mi mano de el cerrojo y cai de espaldas. Tenia que entrar ahi, y tenia que soportar la electricidad de la trampilla.

Repidamente tome el cerrojo de nuevo y comenze a jalarla. Senti la descarga de electricidad de nuevo, y soportando el dolor, segui jalando la cerradura. No podia escuchar algo mas que el sonido de mis gritos.

Finalmente, abri la trampilla. Habia un tunel bastante estrecho, pero tenia que hacerlo…

Esto era por Hera.

* * *

 **PDV de Sabine**

* * *

No sabia porque lo habia hecho, pero solo senti esa necesidad. Amaba a Ezra, y lo haria por el resto de mi vida. Fui una tonta al no expresar mis sentimientos hacia el en el primer lugar.

Nos separamos del beso. Era el primero que habia tenido en mi vida, y habia sido…espectacular. Sonrojandonos, Ezra me ayudo a levantarme del suelo.

"Estas bien?" pregunto.

"Si…y tu?" pregunte.

"Asi es. Sabine, debemos de irnos," explico el padawan.

"Dime algo que no sepa," le espete.

"Vamos!" exclamo Ezra, tomandome de la mano y corriendo.

"Auch!" exclame al dar un paso. Mi pierna!

"Que sucede?" pregunto.

"Yo…me rompi la pierna," explique.

"No que estabas bien?" me pregunto.

"Ya, ya…" le dije.

Ezra me tomo por la cintura y puso mi brazo alrededor de su cuello.

"Vamos," repitio "Debemos de salir de aqui."

* * *

 **PDV de Zeb**

* * *

No importaba cuantas veces pasara por el mismo lugar, no podia encontrar las llaves. Odiaba que alguien de la rebelion dependiera de mi para salvarse, y tenia la sospecha de que ellos lo sabian.

Esto era una tortura para mi.

Segui caminando, buscando las llaves, hasta que encontre un letrero:

Yo nunca fui pero sere, nunca se me ha visto ni se me vera, pero todo aquel que vive jamas duda de mi.

 _ **Yo nunca fui pero sere, nunca se me ha visto ni me vera, pero todo aquel que vive jamas duda de mi.**_

 _ **Quien soy?**_

Era un acertijo!

Me estaban vigilando…esto requeria tiempo, cosa que no tenia.

"Yo nunca fui pero sere, nunca se me ha visto ni me vera, pero todo aquel que vive jamas duda de mi…" recite en mi mente. Esto tomaria un tiempo.

" _Tienes tres intentos para adivinar. Lo consigues, la llave es tuya. Si no, un mal espantoso se liberara. Esta es la primera prueba,"_ explico la voz malvada.

"Veamos…nunca fui pero sere…jamas lo han visto ni se vera…todo el que vive no duda de mi…" dije, creyendo saber la respuesta "El mañana?"

" _Bien,_ " dijo la voz a regañadientes " _Solo digo, que al amanecer, todo acabara. Date prisa."_

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes!**

 **Acertijos!**

 **Lamento haber tardado bastante. Un mes es demasiado tiempo, y quiero disculparme profundamente…**

 **Ahora…necesito ayuda! Escribi este capitulo mas o menos a la carrera…**

 **Es su turno para decirme que les gustaria ver en el siguiente capitulo. Cualquier sugerencia es buena…**

 **Ginny Jarrus - *hace una reverencia tonta* Gracias!**

 **Hera12Rebel - …ups.**

 **Chica. SW – Donde? No puedo esperar para verlo!**

 **Saraha Sting – Soy muy predecible?**

 **Catmarionet – Porque crees que cause que Sabine se lastimara la pierna?**

 **Vicente Benvenuto – Intentare…el final es inesperado.**

 **Ezr4Br1dg3r – Creeme. Despues de ver el ultimo episodio, me dio ganas de…**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**

 **Lo siento, Rebeldes!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capitulo Veintitres.**_

* * *

 **PDV de Kanan**

Mientras bajaba por la tram

* * *

pilla, sentia como el tunel se hacia mas y mas pequeño. Las paredes soltaban un olor putrefacto que me revolvia el estomago, y mientras mas bajaba, menos veia la luz.

Finalmente, llegue al final del tunel, donde una puerta de metal se encontraba al final del pasillo, esperandome. Camine lentamente hacia la puerta, la cual era iluminada por una antorcha pegada a la pared.

En cuanto di tres pasos hacia adelante, escuche el sonido de algo activandose, y a la velocidad de un rayo, una flecha salio disparada de las paredes, quedando a unos milimetros separados de mi.

Me quede plantado en el suelo, nervioso. Habia trampas por todas partes, y tenia que ser muy precavido. La vida de Hera dependia en mi.

Segui caminando lentamente, cuidando mis pasos. Hubo una que otra vez que accidentalmente habia pisado una trampa, asi que al final, termine con un brazo con una flecha.

Finalmente, llegue a la puerta, donde una nota se encontraba pegada. La tome y la lei;

 _ **Ten cuidado con lo que deseas,**_

 _ **A travez de esta puerta se encuentra la muerte misma.**_

 _ **Cruza si te atreves, y terminaras como un estupido.**_

 _ **Regresa si deseas, y terminaras como un cobarde.**_

 _ **Porque, te he advertido;**_

 _ **El que viene nunca vuelve.**_

 _ **Entra y enfrentaras bastantes miedos,**_

 _ **Asegurate de mantener la cabeza,**_

 _ **Ilusion o realidad.**_

 _ **Ya es hora de despertar.**_

La carta causo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. Volte mi vista hacia la trampilla y luego a la puerta. Respirando hondo, tome mi decision.

Lo siento, Hera. Lo lamento con toda mi alma.

* * *

 **PDV de Zeb**

* * *

Los acertijos fueron haciendose mas dificiles conforme mas avanzaba hacia la llaves. En la mayoria de las ocaciones, tuve que pedir que lo repitieran por lo menos cinco veces, y eso era para retrasarme. No sabia como estaba resolviendo los acertijos, pero solamente era cuestion de suerte.

* * *

 **PDV de Ezra**

* * *

Sabine se veia bastante debil mientras la ayudaba a caminar. Con la poca luz que quedaba, se veia palida, con el cabello muy mojado y un poco enredado.

Y aun asi, para mi seria la chica mas hermosa que habia visto en toda mi vida.

"Como te sientes?" le pregunte.

"Bien…Mal…Mas o menos," explico la artista.

"Que sucede?" le pregunte.

"La cabeza…y tengo frio," respondio la Mandaloriana apagadamente.

"Saldremos de aqui muy rapido…Kanan y los demas de seguro estan bien," asegure positivamente.

"Ezra, estamos debajo del lago a miles de kilometros bajo tierra, con unos maniacos vigilandonos. No estoy segura," dijo Sabine.

" _Debo admitirlo…son como dos polos opuestos"_ comento Brais.

 _Callate._

"Quien sera esta persona?" pregunte.

"No se. No hemos hecho mucho daño a las personas…" admitio Sabine.

"Veamos…alguien en Lothal. Tal vez no les agrademos despues de causar ese gran alboroto con el Imperio," apunte.

"Podria ser cualquiera!" exclamo la Mandaloriana.

"Sea quien sea, tiene que ser alguien que Zeb haya lastimado en su pasado-" explique.

"Zeb?!" pregunto Sabine, "Segura que es Zeb?"

"Lo se. Me lo dijo la voz…" respondi.

"Ezra, no se te ocurrio que tal vez te han mentido?" pregunto Sabine.

"A que te refieres?" pregunte confundido.

"Digo que la 'voz' no tiene que decir la verdad para obtener lo que quiere. Apuesto mi dinero a que es mentira," explico la artista.

Entonces fue cuando me golpeo. Me detuve en ese momento, y Sabine me miro con preocupacion, y pude sentir que Brais lo hacia del mismo modo.

" _Ezra?"_ me llamo Brais, preocupado.

"Estoy bien," respondi rapidamente.

"Que pasa?" pregunto Sabine.

"Yo…acabo de darme cuanta de algo. Sabine creo que ya se quien anda detras de todo esto," dije.

La respuesta habia estado delante de mi durante todo este tiempo;

Alguien a quien yo no esperaba…

Alguien que habia sufrido por nosotros…

Alguien que buscaria venganza, aunque no lo pareciera…

Karabast!

 **Hola Rebeldes.**

…

…

…

 **Si ya saben de quien hablo…digan *esanomelaesperaba***

 **Lo se, los episodios estan siendo bastante cortos, pero el proximo…espero poder hacerlo mas largo. Ya casi llego al final…**

 **Muchos de ustedes querian Ezrabine, e intentare incluirlo. No soy muy buena en el romance que digamos…**

 **Y, yey! 101 reviews, 101 dalmatas…muchisimas gracias por el apoyo! Esta es la primera historia en** **español** **que alcanza las 100 reviews…**

 **Ezr4Br1dg3r – Muchisimas gracias por la idea! Pronto la veras…**

 **CHICA . sw – Gracias :)**

 **Hera12Rebel – A decir verdad, yo tampoco xD**

 **Catmarionet – Tarde bastante tiempo, que parece que el 'sueño' del Capitan America fue un segundo en vez de años…y lo siento, no te pude encontrar en las noticias. No sabia que canal era :p**

 **Guest – Gracias! Intentare poner mas Ezrabine en los proximos episodios.**

 **Sabine123 – Videos?**

 **SW REBEL FAN 03 – Intentare! Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia!**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo Veintitcuatro**

* * *

 **PDV de Kanan**

* * *

Lo siento Hera.

Tenia que sacrificar todo por lo que construimos y ponerlo en riesgo.

Abri la puerta de metal lentamente. Era pesada, pero no importaba.

Cruze la habitacion. Estaba iluminada por pequeñas luces, y me di cuenta de algo. El lugar estaba muy cerrado, y habia un pasillo largo, con puertas al lado de estas. Las puertas estaban cerradas, y solo se veian barrotes como ventanas. En cuanto di un paso adelante, se escucho el eco de mis pasos, y fue cuando casi me da un infarto.

Manos comenzaron a golpear los barrotes, sacudiendolos y gritando. Estaba en un manicomio. Por eso todo estaba blanco.

Camine sin mirar a las celdas. Los pelos se me pusieron de punta.

Asi que esto era estar loco? Asi se sentiria perder la cabeza inexplicablemente. Saber que nunca podrias volver a ser tu mismo, o ver a las personas que mas querias. Estaba sintiendome mal por estas personas.. Pero ellos no eran los locos. Los "Zwarte Shedles" lo eran.

Algo comenzo a llenar el aire. Veneno o una substancia toxica y/o mortal. O estaria imaginando todo esto? Mejor prevenia y me tape la boca con la mano, respirando con ella en lugar de la nariz. Debia darme prisa.

Ignorando todo lo que las personas de las celdas chillaban, mire hacia adelante, mi corazon aumentando de ritmo. Solo debia consentrarme en una cosa:

Hera.

Uno de los nombres que me hacia levantarme cada mañana, un nombre lleno de esperanza, un nombre lleno de belleza.

No iba a dejar que algo malo le sucediera.

Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca.

Me canse de correr. Ahora era mi turno batallar y ser valiente.

Ya habia dejado que una persona muriera por mi cobardia, y no iba a dejar que otra lo hiciera.

Habia una puerta adelante de mi. Intente abrirla, pero necesitaba un codigo de seguridad, asi que intente abrirla con la Fuerza. Nada.

Regrese sobre mis pasos. Quiza no era la puerta correcta…pero, me pregunto…

Y donde demonios habia otra puerta si solo habia un pasillo? Note las celdas. Todas eran de un mismo color, aquel color blanco que suponia calmar a las personas…

De pronto, me vi parado en una puerta de un color diferente: Era una clase de vainilla. Por eso no habia notado la diferencia, pero era claro que no habia sido un error.

Me acerque a los barrotes para ver quien estaba ahi, pero no vi a nadie, asi que rapidamente, golpe la puerta con mi pie mientras la pateaba, intentando que esta se abriera de golpe. Cuando finalmente la abri, decidi no haberlo hecho.

Sangre alrededor. Una cama electrica. Cadenas. Casilleros de archivos.

Bueno, algo debia de estar en eso ultimo.

Abri el casillero. Fotos en blanco y negro de personas con sus datos, y motivos por el cual habian cometido ese crimen.

Pero nadie merecia esto.

Revolvi en los archivos, intentando encontrar algo util. Sali de los archivos. Tan facil no iba a estar.

Vi que habia un pizarron con datos colgados. Mas valia intentar.

Una hoja capto mi atencion con el numero 1-9-3-9. Ese debia de ser!

Y entonces, alguien me tomo del brazo y me lanzo contra la pared. Me volte para ver a un hombre con cara de maniatico. Ojos vidriosos, sin cabello, murmurando cosas sin sentido, y sonriendo.

Corrio a atacarme, pero esta vez estaba preparado, y al momento en el que el hombre corrio hacia mi, me movi a la derecha, dejando que el chocara a la pared. El hombre choco, pero se recobro como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, y comenzo a decir:

"Cuidate del amanecer. El amanecer comienza todo…en cuanto todo se levante…caera," dijo sin sentido, murmurando y moviendo la cabeza con un tic nervioso.

Corri.

Recorde el numero en mi mente mientras sentia como el loco me perseguia y escuchaba a los demas chillando, golpeando los barrotes de sus ventanas, extendiendo sus brazos.

Puse los numeros en la pantalla rapidamente, mientras escuchaba los gritos, y en cuanto abri la puerta con el codigo, las puertas de las celdas lo hicieron tambien.

Por toda la Fuerza.

Entre rapidamente. No habia tiempo para cerrar la puerta de regreso. Estaba parado enfrente de un laberinto. No me importo nada, y solo entre. Corri como si no hubiese un mañana…porque quiza no habria uno. La ventaja de aquellos locos, era que eran muy ruidosos, asi que podia escuchar si alguno venia.

Todo se quedo en silencio despues de varios chillidos de dolor. Algo estaba pasando. Algo muy malo estaba pasando.

Y averigue porque: trampas mortales.

Tenia que irme de aqui. Tenia que encontrar a Hera…y evitando todos los peligros, segui corriendo. Estaba perdido.

Y entonces, un grito. Aquel grito que conocia muy bien.

"HERA!" grite mientras corria, siguiendo los gritos.

Gritaba como loco, buscando a la Twi'lek y corriendo ciegamente. Si algo le pasaba…

Choque con alguien cayendo al suyelo. Y la vi. Hera tenia heridas por todas partes, estaba llena de polvo…pero seguia siendo esa Twi'lek maravillosa que conocia.

"Hera?" pregunte.

"Kanan?" respondio, "Estas bien? Que a-?"

"Eso no importa ahora. Estas herida? Te han hecho daño?" pregunte.

"No," respondio nuevamente.

"Bien. Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, debemos encontrar a los demas y huir de aqui," explique, tomandola de la mano y corriendo.

* * *

 **PDV de Ezra**

* * *

Karabast, Karabast, Karabast!

"Como pude ser engañado? Como pudimos ser engañados por algo asi?!" le pregunte a Sabine, y ella se encogio de hombros.

"Ezra, de que hablas?" pregunto la artista.

"En el momento en que deje de confiar en Zeb, fue cuando todo se fue hacia abajo. Zeb jamas habia asesinado a las personas. El nunca habia pertenecido al grupo de "Zwarte Shedles". Le estaban manipulando el cerebro, estaban jugando con su mente los muy hijos de…" explique.

"Ezra!" me advirtio Sabine.

"Solo digo que estan manipulando su mente! O lo estan obligando a hacer algo!" gruñi.

"Pero quien?"

"Alguien que se hubiera visto amenazado por su culpa, alguien que estuviera decidido a mantener el orden, alguien que solicito nuestra ayuda…y alguien que el haya conocido hace tiempo atras," respondi.

Tome una bocanada de aire. Pense muy bien en mis palabras, intentando sonar menos demente.

"No es un el. Es una ella," dije, mi voz clara, y luego añadi en un susurro, "Fue la Ministra Tua."

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes**

 **Baia…baia…baia.**

 **Lo siento muchisimo! Lamento haberme tardado y hay grandes explicaciones personales para esto que no puedo compartir! Se que desde Abril (Dios mio, como deje que esto pasara?!) no eh publicado, y me siento mal…**

 **En fin…quien se esperaba eso?**

 **Y...les gusta mi nuevo nombre?**

 **Ginny Jarrus – Lo se x3**

 **Blexan22 – Me alegro que te haya gustado :)**

 **Ezr4Br1dg3r – Adivinaste?**

 **Chica . SW – Nope. Pero estubiste cerca…solo dire de que hay un complice!**

 **Sabine123 – Me halagas! La verdad no tengo un horario fijo para subir los capitulos. La verdad depende de mi inspiracion xD**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


End file.
